Oddworld: The return of the Steef tribe
by Dacha-thwei
Summary: Takes place after OSW: Stranger feels that there has to be more Steefs than him and decides to make a journey with Frayda, the Grubb leader who tells him about an old Grubb Oracle who seems to know everything. But that trip is more complicated...
1. Part one

Oddworld: The return of the Steef tribe

Written by: Dacha-thwei

It has gone three months since Sekto got defeated by Stranger and everything were coming back to normal. Some Grubbs were fishing along the Mongo River and other were dancing around the great fires, which they used to have when they were having special rituals. Stranger was sitting next to the Leader of the Grubbs, beside the river, and they were talking to each other.

- Do you like it here, asked the Leader with curiosity.

- Yeah…answered Stranger with a sigh.

- What's the matter? Is something wrong?

- Nothing's wrong jus' that… ah you wouldn't understand…

Stranger left the Leader and walked to his hut.

Inside the hut, he sat down on his bed and took a deep breath. Under the past few months he had have a lot of strange dreams, which were about his past.

_i He was standing on a hill and looked on the deep valley downside Dead Hen's pass. Right below it, there was a little village, which radiated happiness and joy. It was his home. The home of the Steef tribe. From the hill he saw Steefs, running, playing and talking to each other, he also saw the small baby-Steefs with their mothers. Everything was good. He went down the hill and walked towards the village. Well there he got a warm welcome by them Steefs and the great leader, Alca came out from his hut and saw Stranger. Alca shouted with cheer:_

_- Behold! Our great warrior has return to the village!_

_The inhabitants shouted in glory and some of them danced in joy. Alca walked towards stranger and shaked hand with him._

_- I'm so glad you came back safe and sound! How was your trip?_

_- It was good thank you, answered Stranger with a calm voice._

_A little bit later Stranger visited his old father, the great legend. The father had for a long time defeated enemies who were threading the home of the Steef tribe. Ages past, and soon the Father became old and weak. Before he got the role as the Legend, he got married to a beautiful female Steef named Clarrie and after a year she gave birth to a son, known as Stranger. Know, Stranger has taken over his father's role as the Legend. The Father welcomed his son and gave him a hug._

_- My dearest son, I'm so glad you're back; the Father said gently and smiled._

_- Dad… it's nice to be home…Stranger said with a joyful voice._

_Some hours later Alca, had with some help from other Steefs made a great fire for their warrior. It soon grew dark and all, young and old Steefs gathered around the fire. Stranger came out from his father's hut and sat down with the others. Suddenly the leader raised his voice and said:_

-_Today is a great day, not only because our great warrior has return to us... it's also great day for me and my beloved wife, Chryl. As many of you know, Chryl couldn't have any babies, because the Steef docs told her that she was sterile. But she has felt strange things lately, and when she was at the docs hut today, they realized that they had wrong... they made a new research, and to our happiness they figured out that she was pregnant._

_Chryl as laid on the ground between her father and mother, smiled and laid her hand on her stomach. Stranger looked at her and Alca. How happy they were, to know that they should be parents about a few months. Stranger himself, haven't thought about marriage yet, but his father always reminded him about to get married. At the same time when the Steefs were partying, some Wolvarks were sneaking around the deep valley for some tracks of Stranger. Before Stranger returned to his home, he fought against them Wolvarks and now some of them, who's still alive, searched for him to get their revenge. Suddenly one of them found a Steef track and told the others to keep their eyes open for the fourleged creatures. After some pesky searching-job they found the village. One Wolvark pointed at the Steef leader with his sniper rifle and fired. Alca fell down on the ground and the others were screaming in panic and hide themselves in their huts. Except Stranger. He saw where the sniper bullet had been fired and prepared himself for battle. The Wolvarks attacked the village and ran into the huts and killed everyone who was in their way. Stranger reloaded his double-barrelled crossbow with some Thudslugs and some upgraded Stingbees and fired at the Wolvarks. They were screaming when the live ammo hit them. After Stranger had defeated the most of them he looked for his father. He found his father; lying under some of the timber and the father was coughing up blood. Stranger crouched down and threw the timber away from the body and lifted up his father's head. _

_- Son…whispered the father with a tired voice, I'm glad you survived the attack…make your way to the rocky mountains in the south of our country…there you'll be safe…_

_- Father, we can make it together… don't leave me…please don't, said Stranger with a desperate voice._

_- Son, my body is broken, I can't…I love you son, but there's no way that I can follow…I'm too weak…too weak… said the father as he took his last breath._

_- Father? Father! NOOOOOO, Screamed Stranger as he laid his father's head back slowly to the ground. /i _

Chapter two: The Oracle - part one

Stranger woke up from his sleep and walked out from his hut. Often, he used to be the first one who woke up in the mornings, but this time the Leader was sitting outside the huts beside the fire. He turned around when he heard Stranger coming. Stranger sat down beside the Leader and said:

- Err… I'm sorry for yesterday… I was kind of…

- It's all right, Stranger, you don't have to apologise, answered the Leader with a calm voice.

- Oh, thanks. Well, you wondered what's wrong and I can tell you if you want to know, said Stranger. The Leader started to listened to what he'd to say.

Stranger told the Leader about his past and the dreams he had dreamed. After he got finished the Leader began to wonder. Suddenly the Leader asked:

- Hmmm… so you think that you're the only Steef who's left in Mongo Valley?

- Well I don't know, I was the only one in the tribe who survived the attack, but I do hope there are more Steefs than me…do you know if there are any Steefs around these parts in Mongo Valley, asked Stranger with a sigh.

- Well…before Sekto came to Mongo Valley and destroyed our lands and dammed our water there were a lot of them Steefs around our villages, but the day the Sekto-demon came he ordered his guards, the Wolvarks to kill every Steef that was protecting us and their own tribe. I knew one of the Steefs though. His name was Carak. We were best friends and we were doing great things together like take care of the old Grubbs. He was very brave and very stubborn, like you Stranger. We often used to talk to each other, friends between friends. The last thing I remember he said to me was "The Sekto-demon is too strong for us…we have to split up here, but I'll always remember you, my friend. I leave you now, but remember these words: not far from the south, the west, the north and the east…" I don't know what it means but anyway I haven't seen other Steefs than you around here so I can't tell you if there are any Steefs left. But the Oracle can.

- The Oracle? Who's that, asked Stranger with curiosity.

- She's the one who knows everything, sees everything and tells everything you want to know, but there is one problem though… she only tells if you have a good reason why you're asking her for help of knowing, answered the Leader.

- Hmmm… a good reason? I have a very good reason, said Stranger.

- What kind of a reason, asked the Leader.

- My reason is; I can't live my life ordinary if I don't know if there are any Steefs left.

The Oracle- part two

Stranger began to prepare himself for the journey to the Oracle and so did also the Leader. After all she was the one who was going to guide Stranger on the trip. The Oracle has for many years lived alone in an ancient cave and only the Grubbs knew where the ancient cave was hidden. Stranger put on his Steef-armor and reloaded his double-barrelled crossbow with some live ammo. When they were ready, they began their journey to the Oracle. A couple hours later when they had passed Mongo Valley they decided to take a break and rest before they continued their trip to the Oracle. As Stranger made a fire with some dry sticks, which he had found on the way, he asked the Leader:

- How long is it left before we reach the Oracle?

- It's about… one mile before we reach the cave so…it might take a while before we reach our goal, answered the Leader.

- Alright…do you think we can reach it today, asked Stranger.

- Well of course, the long way is about one mile, but I know a shortcut we can take instead. That passage is about half the way to the Oracle and if we're lucky we will reach to the ancient cave just before night falls, answered the Leader as she put her homemade rucksack on the ground.

- Ok then, but we need to eat and rest a bit before we continue our journey, said Stranger.

The Leader nodded as she opened her rucksack and picked up two small boxes, both filled with fresh fruits, boiled potatoes, some nuts and last some bread.

When they had finished their lunch, they decided to continue the journey. After some wandering they found the shortcut, a little road, which lead to the mighty Humble Mumble forest.

- Where are we, asked Stranger the Leader with a quite frighten voice.

- We're in the Humble Mumble forest, answered the Leader. It says that this forest has some magnificent and mysterious creatures with dangerous powers. The creatures are known as the Legendaries and they're living high up in the trees.

- Do you think they're here right now spying at us, asked Stranger.

- Well, I've heard that these creatures are awakening on the night, so they won't try stopping us on our trip. But we must be on our lookout though, you may not know what's on their minds, answered the Leader.

- Okay then, but if we meet anyone of these…weirdoes and they're out of their minds, how do we defend ourselves?

- It depends how angry they're, I guess…anyway personally I don't think we meet any of these Legendaries. If we had; for example interrupted their holiest ceremony, which used to be the Humble-gongala, then we would be pretty much dead, answered the Leader with a quite irritated voice.

- The Humble-gongala? What's that, asked Stranger with curiosity.

- The Humble-gongala is some sort of a, what shall I say… mating dance, answered the Leader with a grin.

- Okay…then I know why they'd get angry…said Stranger as they walked on the road.

They went in the forest the whole day, and it soon began to grow dark. The Leader stopped and said with a sigh:

- I guess we can't reach the Oracle's cave today, if we continue our trip on the night then we might meet them Legendaries and as I've said before those creatures aren't the right ones to mess with, especially not if we're entering on their territory, believe me…my grandfather's brother messed with one of them and lost his hand.

- Damn…but you said that we would reach it today… I don't like it, so how are we going to get out of the forest, asked Stranger with an upset voice.

- Get out of here? We're not getting out of here, said the Leader. Uh, I was prepared for this so I brought a tent.

- Great thinking but didn't the creatures disliked newcomers, asked Stranger.

- Well sort of but this tent has camouflage-colours, so I guess the Legendaries wouldn't care if we are a part of the nature, don't you think? Anyway we got to raise the tent as soon as possible, before them Legendaries figure out that we're here, answered the Leader as she picked up the tent from her rucksack, c'mon help me raising the tent Stranger!

As well as they were raising their tent the sun slowly began to go down in the west. After they got finished they entered the tent. It wasn't very big, but two people could be in there without it would get too tight. Suddenly Stranger asked with a tired voice:

- When do we…yawn…get out of this forest and reach the Oracle's cave?

- Well according to my computations we'll reach the cave directly after we have gone through the forest… after all we're pretty close to it anyway, said the Leader as she laid her on her blanket.

- Okay…yawn…answered Stranger as he fell asleep.

When both of them had fell asleep, the only thing you could hear were the crickets, which played their songs in the night. But what the Leader and Stranger didn't realize, was that someone had discovered them.

The Oracle- part three

The sunrise came and a new morning was born. Stranger woke up and stretched. He turned around and saw the Leader – who's still asleep- and smiled. " I better don't wake her up, she needs to rest, after all she has been working so hard on the trip and she would get kind of upset if I woke her up", Stranger thought as he went out from the tent. Well outside he sat down beside the little bundle of sticks, which had been left from the yesterdays fire, and made a new one. The smoke spread through the forest and not far away from the tent, some Legendaries were sleeping high up in the trees. They snored and suddenly one of them woke up with a shock, when it had breath in the horrible smell of smoke from the fire. Angry as a sting bee it woke up his fellows from their sleep and climbed down from their positions. They sneaked fast among the bushes till they reached the place were the smoke came from. One of them whispered to the others with a hoarse voice:

- Who is that freak that's sitting over there? I've never seen a creature like that before.

- Can't you see it, said another one; it's a damn Steef!

- Ahaa…a Steef…A STEEF, said the first one with a shocked voice.

- Yes a Steef and do you know what he'll do if he sees us, don't you?

The Legendary whispered in the ear of the other one:

- He'll catch us and then cut us in to little strips, and eat our lever for breakfast… and for fun he'll take our brains and mash them like creamed potatoes. You hear what I'm saying? That…thing is too risky to have here in our forest especially when our small kids are running around without knowing of any danger at all.

- Is that the truth you're telling me now? But I've heard that these creatures are quite friendly if you learn how to…

- NO, your idiot! That Steef over there is dangerous and if it figures out that we're here then we're doomed.

Suddenly one of them saw the Grubb Leader who came out of the tent. The Legendary starred with his big dark blue eyes.

- Hey look guys there's another one! It's a Grubb…isn't one in our tribe a Grubb?

- Hmm, maybe your right, but ours is older than this one…

- …But if a Grubb is there with the Steef…?

Stranger saw the Leader and asked:

- Have you slept well? I made a fire while you were sleeping and…

When the Leader saw the fire she shouted with a frightened voice:

- No! What have you done! Put out the fire!

- Why? What's wrong, asked Stranger with a shock.

- Don't you know? The Legendaries are sleeping at the day and if they get disturbed they'll get real mad!

Stranger began to stomp on the fire using his hooves. After they'd put out the fire the Leader asked Stranger with a fright voice:

- When did you make this fire? Was it a long time since you light the fire? I have to know!

- Eh, man calm down, Stranger began to say before the Leader interrupted him.

- Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Look those creatures are no good to mess with as I told you before, so when did you make the fire?

- Well I guess it was a couple hours a go, answered Stranger.

The Leader felt a lump of saliva in her throat and her heartbeat began to pound faster than before. She ran in to the tent and fetched her rucksack and pulled down the tent from its position. Later she told him a quite irritated and stressed:

- We have to get out of here as soon as possible before the Legendaries come and test their anger on us!

- All right let's move, said Stranger as he began to walk away.

- Come on, let's get out of here before the Legendaries figure out that we're here, said the Leader with a stressed voice.

- Okay, okay jus' take it easy, answered Stranger as he began to walk on the road with the Leader.

The Legendaries saw what the Steef and the Grubb were going and decided to sneak upon them, and try to stop them on their way. Them Legendaries climbed high up in the trees and with lithe movements, like small apes, they swayed among the branches and the lianes like fast winds blowing between the tree-trunks. After they'd got a bit far from the intruders, the one who was the oldest of them known as the Master, stoped and wispered to the others:

- Not far from here's a river which they've to cross before they get out of from our territories and if we're lucky enough we can try to stop them.

- And how are we suposed to do that, Master? The Steef's maybe too strong for us I mean didn't you see that his wearing great armor and on his right arm he had a dubble-barreled crossbow loaded with live ammo. If you guys are about to fight the Steef and the Grubb, then I'm not accompaning, said the youngest one of them.

The Master got pissed of and said with an angry voice:

- That Steef might be strong, but not strong enough to defeat us three and let me remind you about something else; our great Alpha-leader wont be showing any mercy to the one who's breaking the rules in the tribe and if I'm not mistaken, you were one of them clumsy idiots who destroyed our most holiest cermony...you're lucky that you didn't get killed. If I were you, I would like in return for your "little incident" on the cermony, try to make impresion on the Alpha-leader by trying at least to stop the damn Steef and the Grubb passing our territories. Perhaps this would give you a second chance, don't you think?

The Youngest nodded carefully and obeyed him.

At the same time the Leader and Stranger were walking on the road and talking to each other.

Stranger asked:

- You mentioned a Steef by the name Carak...

- Yeah, a great Steef in your age I guess, said the Leader.

- Haven't you heard anything of him since the fight against Sekto?

- Sadly, I haven't...but I hope I can meet him again, I miss him pretty much, answered the Leader as a tear fell from one of her eyes and hit her cheek.

- Oh, that's sad, said Stranger with a little kind of a sad voice.

After some minutes they reached the river.

- Hmmm...how were getting across it, asked Stranger.

- Well it isn't that wide and deep so I guess we can walk through it, but the river's pretty strong and the stones are quite slipery so we stil have to be carefull, answered the Leader.

As well as they were trying to get across, the Legendaries jumped out from their hideout and threated them with their handmade spears. The Leader turned around and yelled:

- Oh no! They're here! C'mon Stranger let's move!

Stranger turned around to and saw the Legendaries. He loaded his crossbow with some Boombats and some Stingbees and fired at the Master. Quick as a Cheetah the Legendary took shelter behind some trees and threw his spear towards the Steef. Stranger who was fighting against the other ones didn't see the spear and after a few seconds it hit his shoulder. He cried in pain and with anger he grabed the spear, pulled it out from his shoulder and trew it away. The Leader who was standing in the middle off the river picked up a little and sharp stone from the water and trew it on the youngest one of the Legendaries. The stone hit the younger one's forehead and the young Legendary screamed in pain. Shocked he laid his hand on the bleeding wound and fell on the ground. While the last one was having the Steef's attention, the Master sneaked behind him with a thick stick in his left hand and with high-powered slam he hit the Steef's head. Stranger fell down unconsious to the ground. The Grubb-Leader tried to run away from them, but it didn't take long time before she'd got captured.

- Well-done everybody, the Master began to say, let's get back to our home, and put these rioters in jail.

He suddenly saw the youngest one with the wound and said saracastic:

- Well it wasn't that bad was it? In fights you'll get hurt, but it'll teach you how to become more skilful and stronger.

- But it hurts really bad, said the Younger one with irritated voice.

- Don't be so childish, you should be happy that you survived the battle, the Master said as he began to walk home.

- Come on, let's get out of here before the Legendaries figure out that we're here, said the Leader with a stressed voice.

- Okay, okay jus' take it easy, answered Stranger as he began to walk on the road with the Leader.

The Legendaries saw what the Steef and the Grubb were going and decided to sneak upon them, and try to stop them on their way. Them Legendaries climbed high up in the trees and with lithe movements, like small apes, they swayed among the branches and the lianes like fast winds blowing between the tree-trunks. After they'd got a bit far from the intruders, the one who was the oldest of them known as the Master, stoped and wispered to the others:

- Not far from here's a river which they've to cross before they get out of from our territories and if we're lucky enough we can try to stop them.

- And how are we suposed to do that, Master? The Steef's maybe too strong for us I mean didn't you see that his wearing great armor and on his right arm he had a dubble-barreled crossbow loaded with live ammo. If you guys are about to fight the Steef and the Grubb, then I'm not accompaning, said the youngest one of them.

The Master got pissed of and said with an angry voice:

- That Steef might be strong, but not strong enough to defeat us three and let me remind you about something else; our great Alpha-leader wont be showing any mercy to the one who's breaking the rules in the tribe and if I'm not mistaken, you were one of them clumsy idiots who destroyed our most holiest cermony...you're lucky that you didn't get killed. If I were you, I would like in return for your "little incident" on the cermony, try to make impresion on the Alpha-leader by trying at least to stop the damn Steef and the Grubb passing our territories. Perhaps this would give you a second chance, don't you think?

The Youngest nodded carefully and obeyed him.

At the same time the Leader and Stranger were walking on the road and talking to each other.

Stranger asked:

- You mentioned a Steef by the name Carak...

- Yeah, a great Steef in your age I guess, said the Leader.

- Haven't you heard anything of him since the fight against Sekto?

- Sadly, I haven't...but I hope I can meet him again, I miss him pretty much, answered the Leader as a tear fell from one of her eyes and hit her cheek.

- Oh, that's sad, said Stranger with a little kind of a sad voice.

After some minutes they reached the river.

- Hmmm...how were getting across it, asked Stranger.

- Well it isn't that wide and deep so I guess we can walk through it, but the river's pretty strong and the stones are quite slipery so we stil have to be carefull, answered the Leader.

As well as they were trying to get across, the Legendaries jumped out from their hideout and threated them with their handmade spears. The Leader turned around and yelled:

- Oh no! They're here! C'mon Stranger let's move!

Stranger turned around to and saw the Legendaries. He loaded his crossbow with some Boombats and some Stingbees and fired at the Master. Quick as a Cheetah the Legendary took shelter behind some trees and threw his spear towards the Steef. Stranger who was fighting against the other ones didn't see the spear and after a few seconds it hit his shoulder. He cried in pain and with anger he grabed the spear, pulled it out from his shoulder and trew it away. The Leader who was standing in the middle off the river picked up a little and sharp stone from the water and trew it on the youngest one of the Legendaries. The stone hit the younger one's forehead and the young Legendary screamed in pain. Shocked he laid his hand on the bleeding wound and fell on the ground. While the last one was having the Steef's attention, the Master sneaked behind him with a thick stick in his left hand and with high-powered slam he hit the Steef's head. Stranger fell down unconsious to the ground. The Grubb-Leader tried to run away from them, but it didn't take long time before she'd got captured.

- Well-done everybody, the Master began to say, let's get back to our home, and put these rioters in jail.

He suddenly saw the youngest one with the wound and said saracastic:

- Well it wasn't that bad was it? In fights you'll get hurt, but it'll teach you how to become more skilful and stronger.

- But it hurts really bad, said the Younger one with irritated voice.

- Don't be so childish, you should be happy that you survived the battle, the Master said as he began to walk home.

The Oracle - part four

Stranger woke up with a terrible head-ache. He had only figured out that he was inside some sort of a building, made of some strong bambosticks. He raised up on his reeling legs and tried to walk. At the same time he felt that his hind legs were chained up and the chains were stucked in the wall of the jail-liked hut. Suddenly a hoarse voice came from one of the hut's dusky corners. Stranger looked around in the little hut with a scared look for the owner of the voice. The voice said:

- You'll never get out of those chains without a key. You know, these chains can only be open by the one who's in charge for the Village's jail...and it used to be the Master, but now he has left the task to me.

- Who are you? What do you want from me anyway? Show yourself, said Stranger with angerness.

Abruptly, a shadow showed from on of the corners and soon a thin feminine body began to apear. Stranger rubed his eyes and after a couple seconds he saw that a female Legendary had come out from her hideout. She looked gently at him with her darkbrown eyes. She said:

- I heard from the Master that you're the Steef who intruded our land, is that correct?

- Intruded? I've never intruded your land! I mean the Grubb Leader and I were suposed to see the Oracle who lives on the other side of your territories in an ancient cave and...well we were first about to walk the long way around but then the Leader said that she knew a shortcut we could take instead, and so we did, explained Stranger to The female Legendary.

She nodded a little and said:

- If I shall be honest to you...I don't bother if there are any ones on our lands...

- What do you mean by that? Is there something I should know, asked Stranger carefully.

- I don't know if I can trust you, but at the same time it feels like you're trustworthy...alright if yu really want to know. I'll only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone of the other Legendaries in the village, promise?

- I promise, I wont tell anyone else, answered Stranger as he laid his hand on hers.

She sat down on the floor and strarted to tell him:

- Not long ago there were another spieces called the Toicers and they lived in our lands. They used to protect our territories and our tribe, but one day some hunters called the Wolclarks, a related spieces to the Wolwarks, came and tried to attack our homes, but then the Toicers defended us and defeated them Wolclarks. The Wolclarks didn't return after that so the leader of the Toicers, known as Strongus told our Alpha-leader that they couldn't protect us from something which didn't threating us or our lands so...they left our territories and has never returned since then. But It didn't take long time before the Wolclarks came back and terrorized us again. In that time we used to live on the ground, but these terrorists make us move high up in the trees and we've been here since the attack...and only the Toicers had the techinque and knowledge of fighting so it was kind of hard to defeat the enemies for us. Anyway we haven't got any threatings for a long time now, thanks to our method of being awake on the nights and sleeping on the days, which had given us more time to practice more on weapons, time to get married and so on... we only live up here, but the lands stil belongs to us... as one People, one Tribe.

- So you mean that your tribe were helpless like the Grubb tribe? But how do you survive so high up in the trees? I mean, the animals you hunt, are awaken on the day and...stranger began to say before he got interuppted by The female Legedary.

- Some of us are awaken on the day but that's only our guards and they use to hunt the food for us in the tribe, it's a hard work but they always succeed. At first, we were a people who were, well not helpless, but we hadn't the skills of fighting so, you may call it "The fightingless Legendaries of the South" but now we're one of the Strongest Tribes in the world.

- Right..., said Stranger with a sigh, What's your name?

- I'm not suposed to tell prisoners my name, but... you've shown me that you're trustworthy enough...my name is Liana, but you may call me Lia. What's your name?

- Well, the Grubb Leader calls me Stranger so I guess you can call me that to, answered Stranger with a smile.

Liana and the Steef talked and had a nice time together. Suddenly she said:

- I'm afraid I have to leave you now, I've been here for a long time and the others would get worried if I didn't show up in the first place...She turned around and began to walk towards the exit. But before she went out, she told Stranger:

- I will return about a few hours, then it's morning and the other wouldn't know if I'm here and then we could talk some more if you want.

Stranger nodded and said with a joyfull voice:

- Yeah, It'll be great. I'll see you in the morning then Lia.

Liana went out from the prison and walked to her hut to get som rest before the next meeting with Stranger.

A couple hours later...

- Stranger! Stranger wake up!

- Hmmmm...What is it, said Stranger with a little irritated voice, Oh Sorry Liana I thought it was someone else What is it?

- Well...err... I've been thinking on you the last few hours and I've decided something I know you would like to hear, Liana started to say, I can't stand they helding you like this...

- What do you mean? Is there something wrong, asked Stranger curiously

- What I'm going to tell you is...well it's sounds wierd but, I want you and your friend to have your freedom back and I've a plan for you to manage that...the Legendary girl answered.

- The Grubb Leader? Is she Okay? Were is she, asked Stranger with eagerness.

- Easy now! She's in another prison higher up in the village and yes she's Okay. Anyway if you and the Grubb are going to escape these place then you must do it now. The people are awaken on the night and if you're trying escape then, then you're good as dead. But we stil have to be on our look out though cause some guards are guarding around these parts, but they're almost sleeping on the job so if we are lucky, then you can escape as easy as a pie.

- Why are you helping me? I thought you Legendaries hated intruders, or have I missed something, asked Stranger.

- You're right when it comes to intruders, but I spoke to the Grubb Leader before I went back to you and she told me that you were searching for other Steefs, and that's when I began to think. Anyway if you want to hear the plan then I suggest you hear it now or otherwise it'll get too late, said Liana.

- Alrighty go on! Tell me, answered Stranger with eagerness.

- Well first I'll unlock them fetters and help you out of here then I'll free The Grubb Leader from her prison. After that I'll lead you to the emergency-rope at the end of the village. Use it to climb down from these hights and thereafter you have to sneak among the bushes under the village; it's safer than to run in the forests were the guards may see you, the Legendary girl began to explain.

- But I've to see the Oracle before I escape! She's the only one who knows if there are any Steefs left and were they might live, please I really have to see her, Stranger said with an stressed voice.

- The Oracle? The old Grubb in our village?! She lives in of our most guarded huts in the villiage and it's pretty hard to get a time to talk with her...but...okay changed plans!

First I'll free you and then the Grubb Leader, but while I'm freeing her, then you go to the Oracle to have your "little chat" and when I have freed the Grubb Leader and lead her to saftey then I come back to help you to get out of there...it's pretty simple; Those two Guards have for a long time been in love with me so if I get thier attention then you might be able to go in the back way of the hut, but that's before I save your friend, do you understand?

Stranger nodded and said:

- Yeah I understand. It sounds like a great plan to me...let's see how it works!

Liana unlocked the fetters and sneaked carefully out from the hut with Stranger. A couple minutes they saw the hut were the Oracle was and the Guards who were standing outside it. Liana told Stranger to sneak behind some other huts to reach the Oracle while she was going to get the Guards Attention. Stranger sneaked behind the huts and soon he reached the backway of the Oracle's hut. He waited on the Legendary girl's signal; and it was a flirt. She talked to the guards, and commended them with proud. They fell for her trick and soon she sended the signal, and Stranger went in to the Oracle.

Liana flirted once more and then she said god bye to the easy-fooled Guards. " While Stranger is in the Oracle's hut and havivg his 'little chat' then I've to rescue the Grubb", The Legendary girl thought as she went to the other prison where the Grubb was holding up.

Chapter three: Backstory

The Oracle was sitting on a chair beside a table, with her back turned around, and was eating on a fruit. Stranger saw her and when he just were about to make contact with her she said with an very old and rasped voice:

- You don't have to ask me, I already know what you were about to ask me...sit down and I'll explain.

Suprised, Stranger sat down on the other chair which was free and asked the Oracle:

- I guess you know why I'm here and perhaps what I'm going to ask you, but I want things and stuff clear so; Are there any Steefs left around these parts?

- Well...said the Oracle and put her fruit away, If you really want to know if there are any steefs left then you must say please before I'll tell you anything.

- Can you tell me if there are any Steefs left, please, said Stranger with a sigh.

- Well that's my boy...the Oracle began to say, You wondered if there are any Steefs left and well...yes there are.

- There are?! Oh Thank Oddness! But... said Stranger before he got interrupted by the Oracle.

- I'm not finnished yet! There are three Steef-tribes left here outside Mongo Valley. They used to be four of them, but the fourth one got destoyed by the Wolwarks...and you came from that tribe... the Steef- tribe of the North... those three tribes which are left, lives in the South, in the West and in the East.

- I don't understand...four tribes except one which has been terminated?

- The tribe which was terminated, was yours...answered the Oracle.

Stranger nodded and asked her with a sad voice:

- Dear Oracle...why live these tribes in difftent directions? Haven't they once been one tribe?

- ... I can tell you the backstory off these tribes, I guess it'll answer the most questions you have.

- For a hundred years ago, there was a large Steef tribe which lived in the heart of mongo Valley. The leader of this tribe was married to a female Steef and two years after their marriage she gave birth to a son, whom they named Alca. The Leader got so proud over his wife and son, after all the son was about to take the father¨s place when he'd grown up. Two years later the female Steef gave birth to triplets and they were sons to. The Leader got happy, but the problem was; that if he had four sons and every one of them should take his place directly after his death, then it would be problems.

The years past and soon the Leader became too old to manage taking care of the tribe. Alca, who had reached the age of twenty, was about to take over. The old Father had chosen him, because Alca was the oldest one of the sons. But the other Sons, which were known as Noka, Vivay and Carak got really upset of their father's choise and started to protest against him. The Father said to them with anger:

- Alca is the oldest one of you boys, and he knows what's best for the village.

- But Father, doesn't the law say that the new Leader who's going to take over, must get married first, asked Carak sarcastic.

- Yeah, and Alca haven't even got engaged yet, which is a shame... but we in the other hand have got engaged and are soon going to get married, but do you choose any of us? No! Instead you choose Alca to be the next Leader and that's not right you know that, said Noka with a grin.

- You two be quiet! I've heard enough. Alca's taking over whenever he's married or not, shouted the Father with anger ness.

- Then you're breaking the law, Vivay joined in, and it's not usual when a Leader like you breaks the law.

The Father sended them away to their huts and went to talk to Alca, about the leadership and other things which were related to the subject.

A few months later the Father left the leadership to his son Alca, but the Father would help him as much as he could before his death. Alca ruled over the tribe with wisdom and justice for his people, and the people got really pleased with their new Leader. But in the younger brother's hearts, the jealousy was growing and began to transform in to dark madness. They didn't like when their older brother took all the people's attention from them, after all each one of the three younger brothers wanted to be a great Leader, a better one then Alca. Noka wispered to the others:

- We can't jus' letting our big brother taking care of our tribe like this...Father lets Alca take over his role as the Leader, but what do we get instead? Only standing in the shadow of a spiolted loser, that's all!

- Your right Noka, but if we're going to bask in the light of a loser, then what do you think it's best for us to do to change this... misunderstanding, asked Vivay.

- Perhaps we could try to make the people vote on one of us four, which they would like to have as a Leader but... we'll have to wait to mention the voting cause if we say something about it then Father will stop us...said Carak with a deep voice.

- You mean that if we wait with the voting, maybe after our Father's death, then... said Noka.

Carak nodded as he grinned with proud.

Some months later the Father died in pneumonia and all the people were crying in sadness. Alca and his mother were the ones who cried most of them. The younger brothers cried to, but in them hearts they laughed in joy, because now they could have their voting without getting stoped by some old fool. The people gathered around the old Leader and four of them carried him to the graveyard to bury him, like they've done with their other Leaders along through times.

Next day the younger brothers decided to tell their new Leader about the voting. Noka who was going to do the talking said to the others:

- Alca is more sad than he'd ever been before...almost depressed, if we are lucky then he'll leave the leadership to us directly after we'd mentioned the voting...but we have to be prepared for anything, our big brother's stubborn like an Elum.

- If Alca would leave the leadership to us then who's going to be the Leader, asked Vivay.

- You idiot! Look, we'll have to let the inhabitants doing the voting... the leadership may wait, answered Noka with an irritated voice.

- Knock it of guys! I know Alca more than you two and he'll not leave the leadership to us that easy...we can only hope that the people will vote on anyone of us four and if the luck is on our side and someone of us three become the Leader then he'll rule well as a good Leader would, Agree, asked Carak them.

Both of them agreed.

They went to see Alca as were sitting outside his hut and talking to some of his friends. One of his friends who was ten years older than him asked:

- How do you feel now Alca to be the Great Leader? Is it good or what?

- It's good but... I miss my Father a lot...answered Alca with a lump of cry in his throat.

- Oh...I see. I'm sorry...

- It's alright...It just that when my Father lived we used to do fun things together like...like go fishing, wrestling and talking... you know doing Father and son-things.

- I understand...but I hope you'll get over it. Your Father was about sixty years old when he died so that explains a lot. Anyway I was thinking...haven't you thought about to get married yet? When I was in your age my Father told me to get married and a couple or maybe three years later I got married to Trialy. And now we're parents to two five-year old girls and soon we're having our third baby...aahhhh it's lovely to be a father...Imagine it Alca that about a couple years you'll having a wife that loves you and two, three or maybe four kids running around and playing...

- Yeah...that sounds great but... I guess I'm not ready to get married...I'll rather wait until I am.

- It's up to you Alca; you decide what's best but...don't forget...

Alca smiled and said:

- No I'll not forget... I'll promise you I won't.

They all laughed with happiness. Suddenly one of the friends saw the brothers and said:

- Alca look here comes your brothers...they're looking quite...quite happy?

Chapter three: Backstory- part two

Meanwhile at the other prison where the Grubb-Leader was holding up...

A couple of guards stood outside the prison and talked to each other. One said:

- I wonder what our Alpha-leader will do to that smelly little Steef which the Master and his apprentices captured beside the river...

The other one licked his lips and said:

- You know if the Alpha-leader should hold a cermony or a party just for fun, then our stinky friend would be the host of the night...Mmmmm I really love the smell of a roasted Steef...

- Yeah. And they're pretty tasty to, said the first one and laughed with an evil grin on his lips.

Liana who was sneaking behind the prison heard what the guards were talking about and thought " Shit...I've to hurry up rescue the Grubb-Leader and warn Stranger before they realize that he's gone...now where is the fing back door?" The Legendary girl found the back door, unlocked it with a key of hers and went in. She saw the Leader sitting tied up with some thick ropes in the corner of the room. The Leader cried a little and said to herself:

- Oh...it's all my fault...I should have told him about not to make fires at the mornings in the forest...Oh Stranger where are you when I need you?

- I know it's hard but...nobody's perfect, Liana started to explain.

The Grubb who'd first looked down on the floor looked up and saw her. With a quite sad but also a bit depressed face the Leader asked:

- Who are you and...what do you want? If you're here to kill me then just do it! I can't stand being held like this!

- I'm not here to kill you... Liana started to say, I'm here to rescue you and your pal...

- Stranger? Is he here? where is he? I want to talk to him quickly, please...

- Eh, calm down your crazy lizzard! And be quiet for Odd's sake! If the guards who are guarding this place hear you, then we both are toast...so listen up!

The Grubb calmed down and started to listend what she had to say.

- I've helped your friend out from his prison and guided him to the Oracle, so he's having his little chat with her right now...Oh and by the way I thought it would be nice to rescue you to...just for fun.

- Why are you doing this for us, asked the Grubb with curiousity.

- It's along story, but to make long story short... the Alpha-leader doesn't respect me as I am and that's kind of...a terrible thing. Not long time ago the Alpha-leader proposed to my sister but she in the other hand didn't like him that much so she said no to his proposal. The wierd thing is that I had a little chat with my sister the night before she said no to him and it was about the proposal...one of the alpha-leader's bodyguards was outside her hut and spying at us. He heard what we were talking about and directly after we'd got finnished, he retuned to the Alpha-leader and told him everything he'd heard. Next day the Alpha-leader orderd me to clean the prisons around the village and if I didn't do it he would...do something terrible to my sister...and after that he'd never given me the respect I wanted...it feels like that I don't belong here, nobody cares about me so I don't care if any of our prisoners escapes...

- I understand, said the Leader with a gentle voice.

Liana smiled and said:

- I don't have much time left talking to you now, so I better free you from these ropes and lead you to the emergency-rope that'll lead you to a safer distance under the village. Stay there while I help Stranger out from the Oracle's place.

- Okay...and Thanks for doing this for me and my friend, we really preciate what you're doing, said the Grubb with gratefullness.

The Legendary girl nodded and picked out a knife from one of her tiny bags and began to sickle the ropes. When she got finnished she said to the Grubb:

- Let's go, before it's too late! C'mon jump up on my back and I'll lead you to the exit.

The Grubb-leader jumped up on her back and then they ran of to the emergency-rope.

While back at the Oracle's hut...

- What hapend next, asked Stranger with eagerness.

- Well... where was I...Oh yeah now I remember...

Alca saw his three brothers and said to them:

- Noka, Vivay and Carak what a suprise! I didn't expect you to come, here sit down!

The brothers sat down and began to talk to him. Noka said:

- Alca... there's something we want to tell you and it's quite important to all of us...

- Tell me, please I want to know what's on your minds...Is there a problem, asked Alca.

- Hehe, not exactly a problem but there's stil something...

- Oh c'mon tell me I want to help you guys, don't be so shy.

- Easy brother... we're giong to tell you, Vivay joined in, Noka go on and tell him!

Noka cleared his throat and began to tell to the young Leader.

- You see... Father choosed you as the next leader and left us behind...and now we want, as your brothers just make an simple request...

- Go on, said Alca with a calm voice.

- ...I Noka, Carak and Vivay wants to have a... what shall I call it hmmm...a voting contest about who's going to be the leader.

When Alca heard them mentioned the voting contest he stood up and said to his friends to leave them. Then Alca said with disappiontment and anger:

- You know the law and you know me... And I decide that there will not be a voting contest until the day I'm gone. Do I have make myself clear?

Noka became quiet and so did also Vivay, but Carak raised his voice to Alca and said:

- Our Father left the leadership to you, but he didn't gave us a chance to become the Leader he'd wished did he?...So tell me Alca; Why can't we just try to have this little contest? It'll give us a chance to make us change our minds and other things.

Alca shouted with angerness:

- Knock it of! I've heard enough! There will be NO voting contest and that's the way it is! If anyone of you three tries to have this contest anyhow... then he'll meet my deepest anger which no-one has ever met before... and don't make me loose my temper. The one of you who choose to do it have to leave the tribe and never return. Do you understand?

- I understand, Carak said as he turned around, Loser... Let's go brothers.

They walked away to their hut and sat down on the carpet. Vivay suddenly said:

- How are we going to have this contest now? Alca will not leave the leadership to us and if we're having this contest anyway he'll send us away from the tribe...

- Eh, calm down a bit! We stil have a chance to have our voting contest without getting discoverd by our loser to brother, said Carak with a sarcastic voice.

- What do you mean Carak? There is no way we can do it! If you and Noka are going to do that then I'm not helping you two, said Vivay.

- Oh really? It doesn't matter if you're joining or not, 'cause if he figures out that we're having the little contest anyway then he'll send us away and that includes you to. After all you were helping us in the begining...said Carak and grined.

- It's not fair, said Vivay with a sad look in his eyes.

- What is fair? NOTHING is fair! And that's it, yelled Carak.

- Carak's right Vivay... Alca is too selfish and don't care a thing about us, if he hadn't been selfish, then he would left the leadership to us without any argue... I suggest we fight against Alca and make him weak and powerless then we take his place. The only thin we have to do is how and when we're going to do our attack, asked Noka.

- Good thinking, but then we need to have a plan... a very good plan, said Carak and smiled with an evil look in his eyes.

Chapter four: Frey – part one

When Liana had return to the Oracle's hut she saw that the guards had went away from their position outside it. She thought " It'll soon grew darker and then the rest of the tribe will wake up. And when the Alpha-leader recognize that the Steef and the Grubb's gone then he'll kill me...I have to warn Stranger before it's too late!" She went in to the hut and the first thing she saw was that the Oracle talked to Stranger. The Oracle stoped talking and said:

- You don't have to hide my little friend, c'mon in! I knew you should come so I didn't get supriced. You've done a great job girl and I'm proud of you! You know...you are taking a big risk to save this young Steef 's life here and...well as much as I know, the Legendaries doesn't like newcomers, but you have shown that there are some goodness in the hearts of your people...oh my, oh my...

The Legendary girl took a seat and said with an ashamed voice:

- Well uhm... thank you but I didn't know that myself, that I was the chosen one to save a Steef and his Grubb from my own village... It's kind of odd, isn't it?

- Not that odd my dear...maybe it's odd but not as odd as the Steef over here...his story and future are pretty...amazing and yes quite odd, said the Oracle and laughed a bit.

Stranger gave a strange look to the Oracle and just when he should ask the Oracle said:

- I know you're full of questions, but you see... the backstory about the Steefs is quite massive and as you may have noticed already... I can tell you the rest but it'll take longer time and now when the night's falling then I guess we can't do it...

- She's right Stranger, the Legendaries will soon recognize that you're gone and also your friend...Liana joined in.

- But how am I going to find out were these tribes destinations are? I can't just search all over the world to find them, it's kind of hard to do and I REALLY need to know where they're...please I have to know...Stranger beged.

- Eh, don't you worry my friend...I know someone who may help you. His name is Frey and he's also an oracle, but more powerful and more wise than me. You see he has traveled around the world and discovered things nobody has ever seen or heard of before... and he's old as the mountains. Frey is not a Grubb he's Wolclark.

- A Wolclark, shouted Stranger and Liana with a supriced voice at the same time.

- Yes a Wolclark. I see you two are quite supriced that a Wolclark had the ability of knowing everything. He doesn't live with the other Wolclarks though, 'cause they thought that he was some sort of an old fool who were pretending to know everything so...Frey moved far away from them to find a better place to live on and he found a beautiful place in the deepest and darkest corner of the Humble Mumble forest. He build a little cottage and he has stayed there since then... anyway you should be leaving now while you can. Oh I almost forgot! Here's a map and there's were he lives, said the Oracle and pointed at a dark spot on it and above it, it said written " The deep Humble Mumble swamp".

- This is where he lives... and another thing; he doesn't let everybody come in to his cottage at least not without a password, said the Oracle as she yawned.

- A password? What's the password then? You who has the knowledge of knowing should know, right, asked Stranger.

- I may know everything, but don't push me and don't make me use my powers at you!

- Oh sorry, I didn't know that you would get so upset, said Stranger with a laid-back voice.

- Anyway... I'll tell you the password...the password is Black Lizzard...he change the password from time to time so...if you try to use it more than once, then he wont open for you, said the Oracle with a tired look in her eyes.

- We have to go now Stranger before it's too late, c'mon let's move, said Liana as she rose up from her seat and went towards the exit.

- Alright let's go...said Stranger and before he went away he thanked the Oracle for her help and giudence.

Chapter four: Frey- part two

When they'd reached the bottom of the village, Liana called on the Grubb Leader and as a sniper bullet the Leader ran out from her hideout and jumped in to the Steef's arms with happyness. She said with joy:

- Oh Stranger I'm so glad you're here and you're stil alive! I thought first that them Legendaries had left you in the forest or had killed you!

- Yeah, yeah...humph! You're going to squeze me to death if you're huging me like that, said Stranger with a chock.

- Oh sorry Stranger, but you see I was so scared that they'd done something bad to you that's why I reacted...explained the Leader as she climed down from him.

- It's alright... and by the way the Oracle told me that there were some Steef-tribes left and she also told me the backstory of them...but not all of it so she gave me a map and pointed out a place were another Oracle lived. And I guess that he would tell me the rest of the story for me, explained Stranger to her as he showed the map.

- Hmmm, sounds great to me...well where do that oracle live then, asked the Leader.

- In the Humble Mumble swamp, that's what the Oracle said to me but...I'm kind of sucpisious when it comes to swamps and all of those things, said Stranger and streched.

- Well I better get back to the village before they began to look after me...Liana paused, and Stranger be on your guard...you never know what sort of creepy creatures hiding in the swamps... and promise me to be careful, you promise?

- I promise you, I'll be careful so don't you worry 'bout anything, answered Stranger while he took her hands. He thanked her for rescueing them from the prisons and guided them on the way.

She smiled, let go of his hands and climbed up the rope.

Chapter four: Frey - part three

As well as they were sneakning among the tall gras and the dusty bushes, the sun began to go down in the west, and left a stripe of beautiful colours at the horizon. For five hours Stranger and the Leader had been wandering. Both of them were very exhausted and needed to rest, but the strength and the obstancy made them continue. After a couple hours the Grubb Leader stoped and took a look at the map. Stranger stoped to and asked:

- Where are we?

- Well according to the map we're close to the swamp now and if we follow the smal road over there then we'll shortly reach it, answered the Leader as she pointed at a little road.

- Right... how long is it to Frey the oracle nr two, asked the Steef.

- Hmmm...let's see...yeah well I'm not sure but I guess it's about five miles that's only my guess though, so I can't tell if the way is shorter or longer, said the Leader as she put the map in her rucksack.

- You're looking pretty tired...do you want to rest a bit, asked Stranger kindly.

- No, that's not nessesary... I'll make it I just... I just need something to eat that's all... answered the Grubb with a tired voice and with an exhuasted look in her eyes.

- So, do you have any food left or?

- Of course I have, but it's not much... You see, I thought we only would be gone a couple or three days, but we've been away for almost a week and the Grubbs in the village may wonder what has hapend to us... I hadn't expect this journey to be so long and I didn't brought that much food for both of us so, I have decided to return home...

- But you can't do that! I need your help and guidence and without you then... I'll never find Frey or any of the Steef tribes! You've got to stay and help me! Please I can't make it without you!

- Oh nonsense! You can make this trip alone... first you're stronger and faster than me, second you're wearing great Steef armour plus an dubble barrled crossbow... and I was only about to guide you to the Oracle at the first place and nomore than that. And after all this searching for other Steefs is a quest for you, not for me... and the food which's left can only feed on person am afraid, said the Leader with both a sad and a saracastic voice.

- You're making a misstake you know... I mean if we reach Frey's place and he tells us where the Steef tribes are then... it'll be much more easier to find 'em and that's not all... the Oracle told me about the Steef tribes but she also mentioned something about Carak, your old pal.

- WHAT?! But I thought Carak was gone for ever...If I'm not mistaken he must be around 40 years old, cause it was 20 years since I saw him and then he was about twenty years old...anyhow why are you telling me this now?

- I thought you would like to see him again, wouldn't you... and if I'm not mistaken then he would like to see you to, don't you think?

-...errr...I guess your right about that, but how are we going to make this trip with so little food I mean there are nothing eatable out here in the swamp and it'll take long time before we get out of here and the forest as well... but if we're stinting with the food by eating a small part of it then I guess we can make it, said the Leader.

Stranger smiled and said with proud:

- I knew you would change your mind. C'mon let's have something to eat and then we'll continue our trip to Frey.

Chapter four: Frey - part four

It had started raining with potent and large puddles of water began to fill the deep lichens around the swamp. Stranger and the Leader were seeking after a place to settle down on to wait for the raining to stop. The Large puddles level got higher and transformed in to a great flood. Suddenly the Leader slipped on some slippery stones and fell in to the water. Stranger reached his hand to take hers, she grabbed it and he pull her up from the mighty water. He put her on his shoulders to make sure that she didn't fell in to the flood again. The Leader said with a chock and a frightened voice:

- Oh... Thanks pal! I thought I was a goner...phew. Stranger if you weren't here then I would be lying at the bottom of the flood by now, thanks again!

- Yeah, yeah no problem... Just calm down and it'll be ok, said Stranger as he looked around for a shortcut with screwed-up eyes.

- Okay... We have to find Frey's cottage as fast as we can before the weather gets worse! C'mon hurry up, said the Leader as she also began to look around for a shortcut.

As well as they were searching suddenly a voice echoed through the swamp. Stranger listened. "Over Here!" the voice called. The Leader turned her head to the left and saw something grey jumping up 'n down and waved with its hands. She gloated with amazement and shouted, while she pointed at it:

- Stranger I see something over there!

Stranger turned around and saw it to. He screwed-up his eyes to see what it was and shouted:

- Who are you?

The voice answered:

- I'm the One whom you seak! I'm Frey!

- Frey?! Great! How are you?

- I'm just fine! I know how you can across the flood. Just climb up the tree behind you and jump to the other tree right beside it. Keep going till you reach my place! The whole swamp is inundated by water, but my cottage's stands on a "little isle" now so it wouldn't be that hard to find it. Good luck to both of you! I see you at my place!

- Okay. Thanks Frey, shouted Stranger thankfully and began to climb up in the tree.

Frey, the Wolclark Oracle whispered a magic word, lifted up his hands in the air and then disappeared.

After some jumping, and some searching for the Oracle's home, they finally found the little cottage. It had stopped raining and the sun peeked among the clouds and sended it's rays of sunshine at them. Stranger climbed down from the tree and went towards the cottage. Unexpected, The Wolclark who was in the cottage went out and welcomed them in to the house. When they were inside it the Leader asked him:

- I thought that there was some sort of password involved... why?

- I heard from the Grubb Oracle, who you met before me, that you were on an important mission... and she asked me to tell you the rest of the story about the Steefs history, am I correct, answered Frey.

- You're correct when it comes to the story, but...how in the name of Odd did you find it out from the Oracle? I mean she lives in a accident cave...well now she's with them Legendaries, but anyway it's far away from here and she's to old to walk here by herself 'cause of her age, said the Leader with a surprised voice.

- I use something, which is called telepathic connection to the spirit world, and well when I use this I can let my spirit leave my body. I often do this trip to talk to other Oracle's around the world, and this time when I was on this "little trip" I met the Grubb Oracle's spirit and then she left her message to me about you. Ahhh it's so wonderful to be out sometimes... and let me tell you something else; when the spirit leaves the body then it becomes young and healthy, so it can travel long ways without to rest on the way to it's goal... pretty amazing if you ask me, he he! Enough about me, let's get to the story, shall we? Please, take a seat.

Stranger and the Leader nodded and took a seat beside a table. The Wolclark began to tell them the rest of the Story.

Chapter five: Backstory - part three

_Carak, Noka and Vivay were planing on how to make their brother Alca leave his leadership to them. Carak said:_

_- We've tried to talk to him 'bout the voting contest and who's going to be the leader, but he said no to both. How in the name of Odd are we going to take over now? Does anyone of you have any ideas?_

_- Hmmm... Alca's weak point is fighting. He's strong but he doesn't like fighting, he rather stands outside a fight than joining it, said Noka._

_- Good thinking, brother... but the problem is if we're going to fight him then we have to do it when we're alone with him and that's pretty difficult, said Vivay._

_- I've got it! Look, we deceive him by saying that... You know Chryl? The female Steef who's sterile? I've seen that Alca's in love with her or maybe he likes her a lot, anyway... If we tell him that Chryl's waiting for him in the forest, then he'll go there to see her. But instead we're there and will be waiting for him and then...Carak grinned and laughed with evilness... we knock him down._

_- A great idea Carak I like it so... how are we going to set up the plan, asked Noka._

_- Don't you worry my brother; I know exactly how, said Carak and laid his hand on his brother's shoulder._

_At the same time in Alca's hut..._

_- You're doing a great job, being a good leader to your people. I'm so proud of you son, said Alca's Mother proudly._

_- Mom... I'm glad and lucky to have this opportunity, said Alca as he gave the Mother a hug._

_- Your Father would be proud of you to... If he lived... but I know that he's still living. His spirit lives in you now..._

_- Mom, I don't know if I'm the chosen one to be the leader... my brothers are quite jealous at me and wants to have a voting contest about who's going to be the leader... it's making me confused._

_- You're the right one don't you understand? The people love you very much and they don't want none of your brothers to take your place, you just have to get used to it. Look at me... there are no other leader than you who's in charge over this tribe and that's the way it is, do you understand?_

_Alca nodded and smiled gently back to his Mother. _

_- Thanks, I'll always remember those words I promise said Alca with joy._

_After some hours of talking and planing the evil brothers went through the plan again, to be sure that it should go well._

_- Okay, first Noka will go and tell Alca that Chryl's waiting for him in the forest. Second, while you're doing that Vivay and I will walk to the forest and wait for him. And, last Noka will sneak in to the woods to meet us, said Carak with an evil look in his eyes._

_The other two nodded and laughed a bit. _

_- Noka it's your move... do what you're going to do... see you in the woods, said Carak and went away with Vivay to their destination._

_Noka went away to see Alca._

Chapter five: Backstory- part four

_- Alca! Alca, shouted Noka._

_- I'm here Noka, in the hut, shouted Alca back._

_- Alca... Good I found you. I've important information to tell you. Chryl wants to see you, she's in the forest and she told me that it was pretty important._

_- Well...thanks Noka err... can you go tell her that I'm just going to change clothes then I'll come over._

_- Sure I can, brother I'll do that, said Noka and went away, as planed to the woods._

_But what Noka didn't recognize was that Alca's ten years older friend, who's known as Kontey, had heard everything and decided to sneak after the leader to see what was going on._

_While in the forest..._

_- Noka should be back here any minute now... Hmmm are you ready to get your revenge on that fool, Vivay, asked Carak._

_- Errr... I guess so but... do we really have to knock him down, I mean he'd been nice to us all the time and now we're going to fight against him? It doesn't feel right to me, answered Vivay with a quite disappointed voice._

_- Ahh, C'mon Vivay it'll be fun... don't come and say you don't want to join us anymore. You see, Alca is too selfish and well he got a nice attitude, but it has to be more polished... and please be honest to me... I can keep a secret, said Carak with a sly voice._

_Vivay turned around and said desperate:_

_- Alca's my best friend I can't...knock him down I would feel so terrible afterwards... and by the way we'll soon be leaders after him. I'm not sure 'bout this..._

_Suddenly Noka came running and said with haste:_

_- We've to hide Alca will soon be arriving here and we'd to get prepared for fighting, c'mon let's hide!_

_They hide themselves behind some of the trees and the bushes._

_Alca came and called on Chryl, but she didn't appear. Instead the brothers came out from their hideouts and Carak laughed with evilness. Alca asked with supricement:_

_- Carak, Noka and Vivay what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the village? Have anyone of you guys seen Chryl?_

_- You're feeling quite confused right know am I correct? Oh dear big brother... Chryl isn't here, she's still in the village at her place. But while you're still here then we can have a little chat, about this leadership, hmm? Carak cleared his throat and continued, You see this leadership doesn't fit you it isn't your style... what I mean is; you don't have the right qualities for a leader and now we wish, as your brothers, to take your place just for a short time... what do you say?_

_Alca got angry and said with a mad voice:_

_- This discussion is over and you three know it... and I'm still not letting you taking over. Just accept it as it is... Alca turned around, but before he should walk home Carak said with an evil and sly voice:_

_- You're wrong Alca, completely wrong... Get him boys!_

_The brothers attacked Alca and kicked him in his side with their hooves and with their fists. Alca tried to fight them, but they were too strong. After some beating and fighting, Alca fell unconsious to the ground. Carak said with an evil grin while he put one of his hooves right over Alca's head:_

_- Say hello to our Father from us, will you? So long, sucker! _

_Just as he should tread down his hoof, Kontey came and shouted with anger in his eyes:_

_- Stop right there! What the hell are you doing? Are you three insane? Can't you see what you're doing, huh? You... you're trying to kill our leader! It's so low, what are you thinking about?_

_Carak walked to him and said with a cheeky style:_

_- We're kicking the shit out of our brother to loser...you got a problem with that or what? Now, move it you're standing in the way!_

_- I'll not move, answered Kontey back._

_- Move it! Move it and do it now, your stupid varmint!_

_- Over my dead body...now you and your brothers will help me bringing the leader to the Steef docs office or do you rather want to stay here and let Alca's bodyguards taking care of you and put you in the jail?_

_Carak got mad and attacked Kontey, but as fast as snake Kontey smashed him with his horns and Carak landed on the ground with a thud._

_- I'm gonna get you for this you... you punk, yelled Carak with pain. Kontey said:_

_- Get me for what? You and your brothers almost killed Alca, that's what I'm calling blaming on an innocent person like him... and by the way what has he done to you guys? Nothing! I'll return back to the village with Alca... you three suit yourselves. _

_Kontey lifted up Alca on his reeling legs and went carefully with him back to the village. Vivay, Noka and Carak stayed in the forest and saw them walk away._

Chapter five: Backstory - part five

The Grubb leader looked on the Oracle with a chocking look in her eyes. " Carak", she thought, "Why did you do this to your brother? Carak... it can't be you or?" Frey continued the story.

_When Kontey got back to the village, he met one of the Steef docs. The Steef doctor gloated with an chocked look in his eyes and said with a stressed voice:_

_- Kontey what has happened to Alca? Oh dear Odd... C'mon help me bringing him to my office, quick!_

_They went away quickly to the docs place and put Alca on the bed. The Doctor took his stethoscope and listened to the leader's heart and lungs. The heart pounded a bit slower than usual and the lungs sounded hoarse when he was breathing in air. The Doctor said with a desperate and scared voice:_

_- I'm afraid our leader is heavy injured... The hoarse sound from the lungs shows me that he must at least broke a couple of ribs or... that's only my guess..._

_- Guess? What guess? What do you mean by that Doc, asked Kontey worried._

_- Well err... I'm not supposed to tell, you know as a Doctor I've professional secrecy...but you brought him here so, I guess I've to do it anyhow. I don't know if Alca has some broken ribs... I'm just not sure about that, but I also got another theory... It may have happened that some of the ribs can have punctured the lungs. I know it's sounds bad, but that's only a theory though..._

_- Punctured lungs? It's so bad...?_

_- It's only a theory Kontey, I've never said that Alca here has any punctured lungs. If Alca of some reason has it, then we may worry, but not until I have made a research on him. And Kontey... I don't want nothing of this information to be mentioned to the people about this is that understood?_

_- Understood, Doc._

_- Good. By the way who did this terrible thing to him? Have you seen any involved?_

_- ...Yes... Alca's brothers did this to him, I saw it with my own eyes when they maltreated him..._

_- How terrible!_

_Kontey nodded and asked the doc:_

_- If Alca should have punctured lungs, then what are you going to do?_

_- I guess I don't have any more alternative than to operate, I'm afraid... but we have to make sure that everything's going fine till Alca's standing on his legs again so... as The leader's personal Doctor I give you, the responsiblity of the tribe while Alca is here at our small hospital. _

_- I'll do what I can...Oh Alca why?_

_Kontey went out form the hospital to see his wife and his two children. While he was on his way to his hut, he met Chryl who was sitting outside her home. She saw Kontey and asked him:_

_- Kontey, what's wrong? You're looking so..._

_Kontey said with a depressed voice:_

_- It's nothing Chryl, I'm fine... I, just... errr... I just need some sleep that's all so don't you worry 'bout me._

_- It has to be something... Kontey please... I know you're hiding something for me aren't you?_

_- ...Err... Oh, I can't lie to you Chryl... Alca's heavy injured. _

_- Alca? What has hapend to him, asked Chryl nervously._

_And then Kontey tells her about the horrible thing Alca had been out for. Chryl gets sad and asks him:_

_- May I see him? Kontey... I beg you, I have to see him!_

_- Come with me... But don't tell anybody else, ok?_

_Chryl nodded and followed him to Alca._

_While at the hospital..._

_The Doctor had just finnished laying bandage around Alca's chest and was about to take an sample of the leader's blood. He put his squirt out of his working suit pocket and just when he should take a sample, he saw Alca open his eyes and tried to move._

_- Alca? Are you alright, asked the Doc with supricement._

_- Doc? Errr... how did I get here? Ouch, said Alca and put his hand on his chest._

_- Kontey brought you here. He saved you from your evil brothers in the very last second... If he hadn't been there then we would have lost a great leader, answered the Doctor._

_- Kontey? Saved me? Where are my brothers? I have to talk to them now._

_- My friend your not in a good shape for that. I'm afraid that you have a couple of broken ribs and they have to heal before you can do anything. Your brothers may wait. _

_- But who's going to take care of the tribe? I'm the only one who's in charge and no one else. And by the way the people needs me..._

_- I let Kontey take care of the tribe, only while you're injured though so you don't have to worry about anything._

_At the same time Kontey went in to the Doc's hut together with Chryl. They got supriced when they saw that Alca sat up and was talking to the Doctor._

_- Alca, shouted Kontey and walked towards the leader and layed his hand on Alca's shoulder._

_- Kontey... I'm so greatful of what you've done, I'm proud of you...Alca paused and saw Chryl, who stil was standing in the entrance of the hut._

_- Chryl... come, said Alca as he reached out his hand._

_Chryl came, grabbed his hand and said with tears in her eyes:_

_- Oh, Alca I'm... I was so worried..._

_She layed her head in his arms and cried. Alca said with solace while he layed his arms around her:_

_- Schh... it's alright... I'm fine. The Doc says that I only have a couple of broken ribs and that's not too bad... It could have been worse. You don't have to worry about me I'll be okay._

_Chryl stoped crying, looked at Alca and smiled. The leader wiped away the tears from her face and said:_

_- You know while I was sleeping I dreamed about you and the tribe, how lucky all the inhabitants were. The flowers were blooming and the birds were singing. And... My Father was there. He welcomed me and guided me around the village. It was so beautiful._

_- That's sounds very nice Alca... really nice, said Chryl._

_- Kontey... I heard from the Doc, you're taking care of the tribe now... I'll give you the whole responibility of the tribe now while I'm here and if there is something you're wondering just come here and tell me. I will give you support and some tips... by the way take care of the tribe wisely, said Alca and laughed._

_- You can count on me Alca, said Kontey and went away to his hut._

_- Doc, can you leave us for a moment, asked Alca._

_- Of course... if you need something just call on me, answered the doctor and walked out._

_- Chryl... I know you're pretty chocked over this accident, but there is something I want you to do for me, can you do it?_

_- Of course I can, answered Chryl._

_- I want you to inform the inhabitants about everything that has hapend to me and tell my guards to arrest my brothers, they're in the forest. And Chryl..._

_- Yes, Alca?_

_- You're so beautiful... It has been hard for me to tell... you tha... said Alca as he slowly lower his head and kisses her. _

_She looked at him with a calm look in her eyes and said:_

_- I will... I will inform the inhabitants and tell your guards to arrest your brothers, I promise._

_She embraced him and wispered in his ear:_

_- I love you, Alca with all of my heart._

_- You do?_

_- Yes I do._

_Chryl left Alca and went to her hut. _

Chapter five: Backstory - part six

- It seemed like Alca had a good time after all, hehe, said the Grubb Leader and smiled.

- Yeah... but what hapend to Alca's brothers anyway? Did they get arrested as Alca had commanded or did they escape, asked Stranger.

- Well not exactly... One night the brothers returned to the village and decided to stay there and wait for their big brother to get well again...

- But why didn't they just go to the hospital to crush Alca as they wanted, asked Stranger.

- Kontey had told Alca's guards to guard outside the hospital and they were alot more stronger than Alca's younger brothers. Anyhow... jawn... It's getting late, do you need some rest? I myself can be awaken the whole nights so I don't bother if you want to sleep or if you want to hear the rest of the story... It's up to you.

Stranger and the Leader looked at each other and nodded. Stranger said:

- We do really want to hear the rest of the story it's very important to us.

- It's settle then... Alright here goes:

_Chryl woke up early the next morning to tell the inhabitants of Alca's accident caused by his brothers, and to do that she'd told Kontey to gather all Steefs in the tribe. Kontey did what she told him to do and gathered all them Steefs in the center of the village. Kontey said:_

_- I've gathered all of you here because, Chryl has some important and terrible news she wants to tell you... Okay Chryl go on and tell them._

_- I've spoken with Alca and he has told me to give you his message... and the Chryl tells the people about the accident and the inhabitants wispered to each other with a chock of frightendness._

_- Please, please calm down for a minute...Alca's well now, but he has to rest before he can return to his place as the Leader, said Kontey as he raised his hands in the air._

_The inhabitants calmed down and suddenly Carak came out from his hut and shouted with eagerness and evilness:_

_- Well as I've noticed... If Alca's at the hospital and isn't well enough to be out here and do his job, then someone else has to do it... and by the way I'm Alca's brother so I would have the whole responsibility of the tribe, at least we're relatives right? _

_- It's too late for that you know. Alca has given me the responsibility over the tribe till he'll come back. And by the way you were one of them who almost killed Alca and I will not tolerate anyone who has the eyes of a traitor to take the leader's place. Alca is very important to all off us and if he died then we would have to choose one of you and your brothers, but now when Alca's doing well, except the little wound he'd got, then I'm not going to leave this place to you... Is that understood Carak?_

_Carak growled and said:_

_- Understood..._

_- Good. Now go, I don't want you to be here. And tell your two brothers about this, so they'll now the new rules._

_- New rules? What kind of rules?_

_- First rule; you and your brothers stays away from Alca. Second rule; you've to stay in the village the whole time, and last; to be sure that you'll stay in the village I send Alca's guards to lock you guys in... in our prison. And nobody, then I mean nobody will open the doors to the jail except I or the guards._

_After the meeting the Steefs went back to their huts and continued with their daily work. As Kontey had ordered, the guards locked in the brothers and guarded outside the prison to be sure that no one of them tried to escape._

Chapter five: Backstory - part seven

_It has gone six weeks after the accident and Alca stood on his stable legs again. He had just left the Doc's office and were about to meet Chryl at their secret place; a wonderful grove. Under this weeks of aches and pains, Alca had thought about some things for the tribe and also about some of his future. Like to get married as Kontey and Alca's Father had told him, and that was not the easiest thing to do. Alca were dressing up in his hut and thought "How do I look?... Awww fine I guess" "What am I going to tell her oh... I'm not going to make it. She's probably not interested in me errr... I'll give it a try what can get worse anyhow?"_

_With those thoughts on his mind he went away to the grove. Chryl who had get there before Alca said to herself:_

_- I wonder what Alca wanted to tell me... hehe I'm so curious! Perhaps he wanted to tell me something about the tribe or oh... who knows what he has on his mind..._

_At the same time Alca arrived and saw her. He looked at her with proud and smiled._

_- So... You got here before me huh? Well I guess you were alot faster than me, weren't you?_

_- Hehe... very funny Alca, I'm not taking that much time on dressing up, I need more time to get here. And beside, it's better to arrive a little late than not arrive at all, am I right?_

_- I guess you are Chryl, I guess you are..._

_- Now tell me what's on your mind._

_- Well err... I'd been thinking and..._

_- Yes Alca, go on._

_- I've decided to, this might sound terrible to you but... I've decided to divide the tribe in to four pieces._

_- Divide the tribe? Why?_

_- I don't have much choice. My brothers have proved that they're strong but, if they're strong and want to be leaders then... they are going to be the new leaders of the three tribes, which are left for them. It's about 200 Steefs in the whole tribe and it means that each of us will have 50 inhabitants. I'll first choose fifty inhabitants, whom I love, the most... I love all the inhabitants but... anyway then I together with my tribe will move to the north and my brothers will choose their direction to move to. The south, the west and the east are the other directions, which are left. _

_- Alca... You can't do this! I mean you'll betray the people while they need you the most and well I'm one of them... You can't just divide the tribe it's not fair._

_- Chryl, look... If I don't do this my brothers could betray me one more time and if they get the chance to do that, then I'm good as dead. And if I'm right _

_you and the inhabitants wanted me to stay as the leader for a while but... my brothers doesn't give me any other choice. Anyway I came to ask you something else._

_- What is it then? Please ask me!_

_- All right I'll ask, but first you've to close your eyes._

_Chryl closed her eyes. Alca picked out a pretty necklace from one of his pockets; it was made of beautiful stones, which glittered like diamonds and had different colours. One of the stones was whole white and the biggest of them and it was shaped like a heart. Alca tied the necklace around Chryl's neck and said to her to open her eyes. She opened them and looked at the necklace with suprisement and happiness._

_- Oh Alca it's so cute! _

_- I've made this just for you, said Alca and took her hands._

_- For me?_

_- Chryl?_

_- Yes Alca?_

_Alca kneeled and asked:_

_- Chryl, will you marry me?_

_- Oh Alca... I thought you'd never ask... Of course I want to marry you!_

_Chryl threw herself in his arms and laughed with luckyness. _

- What happened next, asked the Leader.

- Yawn... well Alca and Chryl decided to get married, once after they'd moved to the north. A little later when they had return back to the village Alca was about to tell his brothers about his plans...

_- Kontey I'm glad I found you... you see I want to talk to my brothers can you help me open the jail for me, please, Alca begged._

_- Of course I can! There's no problem at all... Do you want me to follow you in to the jail to or, asked Kontey._

_- No there is no need for that, jus' open the prison and it'll be fine._

_- All right, friend as you wish, said Kontey as he took the key to the doors of the jail._

_When they reached the prison, then one guard who stood outside it greeted on them, especially to the leader._

_- Howdy Alca! It was a long time since I saw you, how's it going, said one of the guards while shaking hand with him._

_- I'm fine, just fine! He everything is just doing great, how bout you, Alca greeted back._

_- It's all right, just a bit boring stand outside a prison that's all I guess..._

_- Alca wanted to see his brothers, if it's all right with you, asked Kontey._

_- Sure, it's fine with me... but if there's any problem, then call on me, you never know what these crazy varmints can do._

_Kontey gave the key to the guard and the guard unlocked the doors. Alca went in and the first he heard was his brothers talking to each other. The jail was pretty dark inside and it had four cells, one which Alca's brothers were locked in. One of them was sleeping in the corner of the cell and the other two were whispering to each other. Suddenly they stopped whisper and listened. Listened to the sounds of the door, which opened. First the guard went in and after him came Alca. He looked at his brothers with disappointment and said with a deep and serious voice:_

-_Brothers… I'm very frustrated on how you could do this to me. But you guys don't give me any other choice…_

_Carak looked at Alca with supricement grabbed the bars and said:_

_-W… what do you mean, dear brother? Please tell us we really want to know!_

-_ I'm afraid I have to, said Alca with a sigh._

-_Well, go on Alca!_

-_It's hard to tell, but I'll give it a try…then Alca tells his brothers about his plans._

_After Alca had told them everything the brother's stared at each other with astonishment. Then Noka asked: _

_-So… you mean we're going to choose 50 Steefs and then move to our new destination? Hmmm… sounds great to me. What do think brothers?_

-_It sounds like a great idea to me, Vivay said as he got up from his lying position._

-_Well Alca he he… I guess we're agreed then. I choose to move to the south with my tribe, how ´bout you guys, asked Carak._

-_Alright Carak… then I choose to move to the west with my share, said Noka with a cocky voice_

-_… I guess I'll have to move to the east then with the rest of them Steefs, said Vivay with a quite dejected voice._

_Alca nodded and said to them:_

_-It's settled then. Guard unlock the prison and let my brothers go out and pick their part of the tribe… but before they'll doing it, then I'll inform the people 'bout this so they are aware 'bout what's going to happen next. Kontey will you help me gather them Steefs for the meeting, please?_

-_Of course I can Alca, there's no problem at all, answered Kontey as he went out from the prison._

_Carak, Noka and Vivay went out from their cell and followed Alca to the gathering place. The guard who stood beside the door to the cell thought desperately:_

" _I hope you're doing the right thing Alca…hope you're doing the right thing". He sighed and went out from the jail to the centre of the village, to the meeting. _

Chapter five: Backstory - part eight

_Alca let the people gather around him and his brothers. When everybody had gathered around them, Alca raised his voice and said: _

_-My dearest people… I'm glad to see you all again after a long time of pains and aches. But I'm afraid that some troubles has got in the way… you see, my brother's jealousy and hatred took over their minds and somehow they changed my opinion as well, but in a different sort of way… err… I've decided to split the tribe in to four sections. I know it's sounds awful, but my brothers don't give me any other choice. Anyhow we'll choose fifty Steefs each and then will move to the general points of the compass. I've already chosen my share so it's up to my brothers to choose who's going to follow them. Personally I'll move to the north with mine, Carak will move to the south, Noka to the west and last Vivay to the east. Am I correct, brothers?_

_-You're completely right big bro… commented Carak while the other two nodded._

_-Well then… I guess the meeting's over. Go to your respective homes now and continue with your work. I'll be picking up the ones who are coming with me a little later and when we're all set we move to the north immediately, said Alca with a dejected voice as he left the meeting place. _

_The people got very confused and depressed began to whisper to each other. One said to another:_

_-What's Alca doing? Has he become nuts or what? Split the tribe in to four sections? What a mess, what a mess!_

_-I agree how could Alca do this to us? I mean he's our great leader and now he's gonna split the tribe… oh Alca what are you doing, the other joined in._

_-Alca couldn't have decided this alone… it must be his bro's who persuaded him. Alca can't have done this. He loves his people and the only thing his brothers want to is; to rule and doesn't care anything 'bout the tribe itself._

_-Yeah you're right. How in the name of Odd are we going to do?_

_Later at noon Alca had picked up his part of the tribe. Many of these Steefs cried and in their minds thoughts spinned around. Both sad and aggressive. Thoughts like; " oh no I'll never see my relatives again" or " damn Steef leaders! Why in this hour are we going to split up, when everything are doing great?"_

_At the same time at the bro's place…_

_-You see guys, now we're the leaders of the tribe… he he is it good or what, asked Carak them with a pleased voice._

_-It's so good, said Noka as he stretched and yawned, how 'bout you Vivay?_

_-Well… it's great no when we're leaders but began Vivay before Carak interrupted him._

_-Great? Great?! It's more than great it's marvellous! Vivay you got to think a little more about your… vocabulary. I've been thinking 'bout something else…_

_-What? What is it, asked Noka._

_Carak cleared his throat and explained._

_-Now when Alca has split the tribe then we're able to what we want to do with our shares. If we could re-unite our tribes then ours will get stronger than Alca's and then we might be able to stay here in the heart of Mongo Valley. While our brother will move away… _

_-Well it sounds good but…if we re-unite ours then, who's going to be the leader, asked Vivay._

_-Yeah who's going to be the leader then? Now when we are the leaders, why are we going to choose a general one, asked Noka with a cocky style._

_-I'll tell you my sweet brothers…said Carak and grinned, as your bro I'll take place as the new leader of the tribe!_

_-YOU? Why are you going to be the leader? Haven't we got the qualities, asked Vivay._

_-…What you're going to be the one?! Oh c'mon Carak you can't be serious… I mean why you, asked Noka as he looked with an angry look in his eyes in Carak's._

_-Haven't you got that yet? Let me explain to you then: first I'm the strongest one of you, second I'm the most good-looking and last because…_

_-…Because you're an evil scumbag, Vivay joined in._

_-I agree. It's not fair for you to do this to us… we wants to lead a crowd of Steefs to. And when you're going to judge then you'll get the best advantages, right Vivay, said Noka._

_-Yeah and by the way I like Alca more than you, at least he was fair against us. And the only thing you do is to rule wrong, agreed Vivay._

_Carak growled and said with anger:_

_-You're completely wrong, you know and I'm still going to be the leader…_

_-…Of your own share 'cause Noka and I are going to lead ours to the directions we've chosen and that's it, answered Vivay while he turned around._

_Noka nodded and went out from the hut with Vivay._

_-You'll regret this you suckers, shouted Carak as he saw them walk away._

-The leaders moved to their new homes with their tribes and from that day they didn't see each other, told the Oracle.

_-_But what happened to the Grubbs, then? I mean the Steefs are their protectors and if they move to different places, then the Grubbs wouldn't have any chance to survive, asked Stranger.

_-_Well when you're asking… the Grubbs knew that the Steefs would move away. The Grubb Oracle lived among them then so she told them all 'bout the splitting. At the first moment they didn't know what to do, but after a while they decided to do the same as their protectors. To split their tribe and move to other places in Mongo Valley. That reduced the chance to get killed by some terrorizing creatures. Like the Wolvarks for example.

_-_They'd move because of us? That's too bad… sighed Stranger.

_-_No, that's not bad Stranger! It was because of the splitting of the Steef tribe, the Grubbs survived.

_-_What's that supposed to mean? The Steefs jus' moved away without any thoughts on them. And can't imagine what would happened if they jus' disappeared…or died.

_-_Stranger the Oracle's right, the Grubb Leader began to explain, I was there when it happened. When we were splitting our tribe. It was about twenty years ago when it happened.

_-_What are you talking 'bout? You mean you were there and decided with the other Grubbs 'bout?

The Leader nodded and finally said:

-Yes. I was one of them who did it… anyway enough about the Grubbs and me. Go on Oracle we want to know what happened next!

-I've already told you everything about the Steefs story. I suggest you get some sleep before you leave tomorrow to your new destination, answered the Oracle as he rose up from the chair and went to his book shelf, which stood in one of the four corners in the room.

-Our new destination? Asked the Leader and Stranger at the same time.

-A new destination, which can become very treacherous and dangerous,… said the Oracle as he took an old map out from the shelf and went back to his seat.

-But what do you mean with this new destination, then, asked the Leader.

-Well… you see when I look in to your friends future I see great things. Things that will mean a lot both to the Steefs and to the Grubbs. Stuff, which will have greater meanings…

-In my future? What things then great one, asked Stranger with curiosity.

The Oracle glanced at the Steef and said:

-Well my friend I'll tell you, I'll tell you… your future or your destiny is a quite heavy, but at the same times a bit simple quest. What I'm trying to say is; the remaining Steef tribes can't be apart from each other no more and they need a general leader, who knows how to lead a flock. And now when the Steef tribes has been away from each other for so long, they certainly wants one who's wise, who has the compassion for his people and last shows his love to them. Under these years when they'd been apart from each other, the leaders of the tribes have gone too selfish and too mad to rule well. Carak is the worse of them brothers. He has decided rules that have reduced the inhabitant's freedom. And that's not all; he has also left his wife. They'd two children together. Two beautiful girls. But now when she has moved to Noka's place, then they decided to have one kid each. The two girls who loved each other very much got very sad… anyway Noka and Vivay haven't got that mad, jus' a bit lazy or… well too lazy to take care of their tribes wisely and the people doesn't like their leaders style by "taking care of". My tip is; if you could talk to the leaders about this idea then…

-What? You mean I'm supposed to talk to some greedy and old Steef leaders, whom I've never met before and tell them about to have a general leader to their people, Stranger bursted out with supricement.

The Wolclark nodded.

-Ok… this is nuts. Too nuts to do.

-… Well it's a part of your destiny Stranger and you can call it what ever you want. Anyhow, Noka and Vivay are against Carak, 'cause he has been overdoing a little bit when it comes to the rules and other stuff. So they're walking their own way. If you two could talk to Noka and to Vivay then there might be a chance to make them change their minds. That's only a tip form me though, but I suggest you go to Vivay first. His place isn't far from here jus' 'bout eight miles. Then after you've been chatting with him, then to Noka and last to Carak. If they agree, 'bout your idea then you'll not be alone.

The Wolclark laid the map on the table and pointed out where the tribes were living.

-Here's Vivay's place. And here's Noka's hangout and here's Carak's place. I'll mark the places out and it'll be easier to find them. There we go… said the Oracle as he marked the areas with a pencil he'd have in one of his jacket pockets and handle it over to the Grubb.

-Gee… they sure are far away form each other, said the Grubb with amazement.

Stranger ogled at the map and agreed. Then the Wolclark said:

-You must be very tired by now, why don't you rest a bit while I fix your provisions for tomorrow's journey? It'll be a pleasure to do that for you.

-Well thanks that's very nice of you, but haven't you done enough for us yet? I mean you'd told us almost all about the Steefs story and now you want to get some rest in YOUR house while you do OUR provisions, asked the Leader.

-Yes I guess you need somebody to do that for you, after all you can't find anything eatable out here in the deep swamps, can you? By the way I may have some food you can have for your trip. Anyway in the next room there are two beds for you. Make yourselves at home and don't think about me, I don't usually get visitors and it's so nice to have you guys here, answered the Oracle while started picking up the ingredients from a small store.

Chapter six: The trip to Vivay – part one

Next morning Stranger woke up early, as usual and went out from the sleeping room. The first he saw was Frey, who was sitting on a chair, meditating. " He's quite cool for being a Wolclark", Stranger thought as he sneaked on his hooves to make sure he didn't interrupted the Oracle. When he just was about to pull the door handle, the Oracle said straight on the point:

-You're up early…

-Yeah, I often am… I guess. Just an old habit I have, answered Stranger and sighed.

- I know…you're filled with questions. Questions with curiosity and questions with fear…

Stranger turned around and looked hesitant at Frey. He asked:

-Frey… I was wondering…you mentioned yesterday about a General leader for the tribes and I wonder whose…

-… Going to be the leader? Well didn't I tell you that, my young friend, asked Frey as he rose up from his chair and walked towards Stranger.

Stranger shakes his head.

-I didn't? Oh sorry. Well then let me tell you. An old prophecy says; that the General leader will not have any connections to the leaders themselves. He is just an ordinary inhabitant from a village. He has been through much terrible things in his life and together with the Grubbs they'd killed the most dangerous creature in the whole Mongo Valley…

-…Sekto, Stranger asked.

-Yes, Sekto. Stranger you see… I know you've been through much. And it's going to be tougher.

-… Oracle, began Stranger as he turned around once more,… am I the one who's going to be the General leader?

-Yes Stranger, it's you, answered the Wolclark as he laid his hand on Stranger's shoulder and patted it.

At the same time the Grubb woke up and rubbed her eyes. She rose up from her bed and went out. Well outside the sleeping room, she saw Frey and her friend.

-Well you guys are surely up early in the mornings, aren't you? Eh Stranger have you slept well, asked the Leader.

-I slept like a log, he he, you, asked Stranger.

-Same here… hey Frey you said you should fix our provisions, shouldn't you?

-Yes and the provisions are finished. I've laid it in your rucksack. Oh and by the way I'd put an extra blanket in your rucksack to, so you won't freeze on the journey.

-You mentioned a guy called Vivay… the Steef leader of the east…

-What about him?

-How are we going to, you know…Stranger stuttered.

-Tell him about the general leadership? Oh don't you worry about that, my friend. You'll figure it out somehow on the way. Vivay is kind of laid-back so he won't be a problem for you. Anyway you should be off now so you can reach Vivay's place before it's getting too dark to see.

The Leader and Stranger looked at each other and nodded. Then they went back to the sleeping room to get dressed.

Chapter six: The trip to Vivay – part two

They went out from the house with Frey and said goodbye to him.

-Be careful my friends and may the spirits of the Steefguardians be with you, said the Wolclark as he waved his hand back and forth.

-We will, said the Leader as she and Stranger went away to their new direction; to Vivay's home.

"Noon" the Leader thought as looked up to the sky at the sun. Her stomach rumbled and she began thinking of their food that the Oracle had made for them. She stopped walking and took her rucksack of her back and put it on the sandy ground. Stranger, who still was walking. Stopped and turned around. He asked:

-What are you doing? We can't stop now; we got to move on to Vivay's place before it's getting to dark.

-My stomach's rumbling and that usually means that my body needs something to eat… and by the way I thought you were hungry to, am I right, answered the Leader and began open the rucksack and taking the lunch boxes out.

-Well when you're asking… a little bit…

-I thought so. Then let see what Frey has made for us, shall we?

The Leader opened one of the boxes and gloated with a chock on the food. Stranger looked at it and smelled.

-Well, asked the Leader with a bit of uncertainty while she looked at the Steef.

-It's not bad, but I wonder if it tastes as much as it smells, answered Stranger as he grabbed the box.

-Are there any flatwares in your rucksack, he finally asked the Grubb

The Grubb nodded and picked up a fork from her pack and handled it over to her friend. Stranger took the fork and tucked away some of the creepy grub in to his mouth.

-How did it taste? Stranger, asked the Leader.

Stranger swallowed the piece of food and answered:

-Hmmm…! This is good stuff! That Wolclark is one heck of a good cook if you ask me… try it out yourself you'll love it!

The Grubb opened the other box and picked up a fork from her pack as well and began to eat. She chewed a couple of times and swallowed it. She enjoyed it.

-Wow… Oh my Odd you're right Stranger that Frey is truly one heck of a good… or a very good cook!

-I knew you would like it. C'mon let's finish our meal and then we continue the trip.

The Grubb agreed and sustained eating her foodstuff.

-Stranger, the Grubb began to ask the Steef while they were walking on the road.

-Yes? What is it, Stranger asked.

-Well err… I was wondering how are we going to tell Vivay about the General leadership? I mean he wouldn't trust you that easy… at least I wouldn't if I was in his clothes.

Stranger looked at her and said with astonishment:

-What do you mean by that?

-…Err well a Steef leader used to be pretty stubborn and can get very angry if somebody tries to take his place… so if you're going to tell him about the General leadership then you might have to…

-What? What do I have to do?

The Grubb stopped walking and so did Stranger. She looked down. Stranger tried to make eye contact with her and kneeled. He asked:

-What is it? Is there something you want to talk about?

The Leader looked at her friend with a little bit confusion in her eyes. She answered with a sigh:

-I'm not sure if this will work but… if you try to make impression on Vivay by telling him about that you defeated the Sekto demon or… wait that might sound too weird to tell…

-Eh wait a minute! That's it! If we try to…

-We? We! Not "we" but you! You're the chosen one so you got to tell him. By the way I'm not supposed to become a leader, am I? I'm already the leader of the Grubbs. It's your move Stranger.

-But I thought you would help me, wouldn't you?

-Well yes but the Leader stuttered.

Stranger stared at her with a pleading look. He begged with a grin on his face and said:

-Please…

-Oh you, you little son of a toad! Ah it can't get worse than this… oh all right I'll help you out but, only if you do the talking.

-Of course. But you'll give me some tips and re-freshing up what I'm going to say, said Stranger with a smirk while he started walk away.

-… Uh Stranger you better not be that selfish you know, said the Grubb sarcastic while she ran after him.

-Why not? A little egoism is allowed, isn't it?

-Not if you're going to become a great leader, answered the Leader.

-Who has told me to be a great Steef leader? The Oracle or you?

-The people want and wish that a leader, like you, to be non-selfish and it would be a terrible thing if you weren't.

-Yeah. Guess you're right 'bout that. But c'mon seriously I'm not the kind of guy to lead a whole flock of Steefs. I don't have the spirit of leading…

-We'll see about that my friend, we'll see 'bout that… perhaps something or someone will make you change your mind.

Chapter six: The trip to Vivay – part two

The darkness soon captured the day and turned it to night. Stars were glittering and the moon lighted up the whole forest with it's borrowed light from the sun. Stranger and the Leader had just raised their tent and were about to go to bed. The Steef who sat outside it looked up at the sky and watched on the stars, how they blinked and shined like tiny diamonds.

-Aren't they beautiful asked the Grubb while she went out from the tent and sat down beside him.

-Yeah they sure are, but you know… I was thinking 'bout the leadership again and I'm kind of nervous, answered Stranger.

-Nervous? You? Ah you'll get over it. It's just unusual for you to see other Steefs whom you've never met before… but you have to be thinking about your speech.

-My speech? Oh you mean the talk with Vivay the Steef leader? Well it's coming.

-What do you mean by "it's coming?", asked the Grubb while she looked at him with curiosity.

-You'll see, my friend you'll see, answered Stranger with a smirk.

-Oh, c'mon Stranger tell me, I want to know!

-You're curios huh? Nope I'll not tell until we reach Vivay's home, said Stranger as he rose up from his sitting position and went inside the tent.

The Grubb ran after him and fast as a snake she grabbed one of the Steefs legs.

-Eh what the hell are you doing? Are you nuts or what, asked Stranger with a surprised voice.

-I'm not nuts but I'm very stubborn, answered the Grubb, still holding the Steef leg.

Stranger sighed and said:

-Awww… all right I'll tell you, _but _only if you let go of my leg.

The Grubb did what he told her to do and sat down on the blanket with him. Stranger, who was tired after the wandering through the swamp, lay down on it. The Grubb Leader crawled up closer to him and said with eagerness:

-Stranger I know you're tired after the wandering but you said you should tell me…

-Hrrm… the Steef blurred in a low voice.

-Stranger! Oh, c'mon you lazy beast tell me, the Grubb said while she tried to overturn him, but it didn't work.

She tried one more time but it was useless. Stranger, who was completely ignoring her, didn't notice that the Grubb was taking a run at him. Just as he turned around to see what his friend was up to, then she smashed him right in his chest.

-Ouch! What's wrong…with you? I'm trying to get some sleep here but you're just stopping me, why?

-You said you should tell me 'bout your speech, shouldn't you? And by the way, you told me to give you some notices or some tips when it comes to talking in front of leaders.

-You and your damn speech, said Stranger as he turned around again and laid his hands on his stomach.

-Ahhh forget it! You're impossible; the Leader finally said as she also goes to sleep with anger and disappointment.

Early next morning the Grubb went out from the tent and walked to a little creek, which wasn't too far away from their camp. "Ahh time to get a bath, hope Stranger won't be wakening up while I'm gone… oh well I better hurry up before it's too late", the Leader thought as she walked away.

Well there she laid her towel, which she had brought with her from the beginning of the journey, on a pebble. Just when she was about to walk into the water she heard a splash. The splash seemed to come downstream. The Grubb turned around but she couldn't see anyone.

" I wonder what could've caused the sound…best hurry up", she thought while she fast walked into the water.

At the same time as she was bathing, Stranger was waking up from his sleep. He knew that the Grubb had left, she had almost the whole trip been talking about getting a bath, so he didn't get worried. Stranger decided to think about his speech a little closer. After all he had to prepare himself a bit more.

-How am I going to begin, he thought as he sat up, what can be interesting for a leader to hear? Hmmm… Oh mighty Steef leader I and my friend here has travelled far away just… ah this ain't working, what's taking the Grubb so long? She should be here by now… perhaps she's just taking it easy.

Chapter six: The trip to Vivay – part three (The Ambush)

The Grubb Leader had just finished her bathing, when she heard a sound from some bushes 'bout ten meters behind her. She took the towel and wrapped in her with it and just when she was about to go back to the camp, two big Steef males with great armour and huge horns jumped out from their hideout. The Leader screamed with horror, which echoed through the forest. Stranger, who still was sitting in the tent, heard the scream, rose up from his position and ran out.

Well there he saw the two Steefs, holding the Grubb, who was tied up in ropes. Stranger roared while he reared and prided himself with anger. The Steefs turned around and looked at him with wonder and prepared themselves for battle. They laid the Grubb on the grass and re-loaded their crossbows. And so did Stranger as well. He ran down the hill and began to fire a thudslug at one of them. The Steef fell down to the ground with one swollen and black eye. The other one bent over his friend and shouted with fear and anger:

-Stop! Don't fire, please don't!

Stranger held his fire, but he still aimed at them. The Steef continued:

-I don't know whom you are, but I'm still going to find out… who do you think you are? And what sort of things made you to come here at this moment?

-They calls me Stranger and I'm seeking a… Steef leader named Vivay. You know him, asked Stranger.

-Vivay?! Hrrm… well of course I do. I'm one of the leader's bodyguards and guardians… what do want from him asked the Steef while he stood up.

-That's none of your business. Can you tell me where he is?

-I'm not sure if I can trust you, not after what you did to my brother here, said the Steef with angerness.

-Sorry 'bout that, but I thought you'd going to hurt my Grubb and that's a big threat to me…

-Don't tell him, the Steef's bro commanded him, still achy.

There was silence. Suddenly the Steef, who was standing over his brother rose up and said:

-Well looks like I don't have any other choice than to tell you… the leader use to call me Thunder and my brother Stormous. We're here to protect Vivay's territories and we're not the only ones who do. We might be the only ones who guard this place but there are others who guard other places, which the leader owns.

-All right, that makes sense, said Stranger as he lower his bow.

-Uh excuse me, but can someone help me get out of these ropes, the Grubb asked cocky.

-Oh sorry, Thunder said as he went to untie the ropes.

-Crazy Steefs… attacking a Grubb when she's taking it easy and trying to relax, what an audacity, the Leader said as she snorted.

Stranger helped Stormous up on his reeling legs. Stormous, who still held one of his hands over the wounded eye nodded and said:

-Thanks…

-You're welcome, err sorry 'bout the black eye…

-It's all right Stranger, just don't do it again.

-Hehe, no I won't, answered Stranger as he patted him on the shoulder.

They all four sat down outside the camp beside a fire, which Stormous and Stranger had made, while Thunder told Stranger and the Grubb about their leader. Many things made Stranger pretty amazed.

-Our great leader Vivay has for a long time leaded us with wisdom and justice, there's no other than him who has the spirit of leading, said Thunder as he nodded to Stormous.

-He has always and will forever be the one who's going to lead us… except when he's gone of course, but then his son'll take over, Stormous added.

-Stranger and I have heard that Vivay is a quite lazy and irrespective of the people themselves, the Grubb Leader said sarcastic.

-From who have you heard it, asked Thunder while he looked at the Grubb with anger.

Then Stranger rose up from his position and said, both with an anxious and protectively voice:

-From an Oracle whose wisdom and abilities are great, compared to yours. Besides I believe that you only said so, 'cause your leader has told or maybe persuaded you…

Thunder got angry and just when he and Stranger seemed about to start a fight then Stormous rose up with eager and shouted:

-Enough of you two! Thunder you surprises me a lot when it comes to responsibility and knowledge… you're even older than this Steef here. Set a good example for being the oldest and wisest of us, for Odd sake! And for you Stranger, Stranger looked at the disappointed guardian, you should be more aware of that a great Steef leader, like Vivay should be more respected or otherwise you won't be able to set your foot within an inch in Vivay's village… I'll tell you sonny you're not allowed to start a fight unless it's not threating you or your friend here. This is just important information I give you so, DON'T SCREW IT UP! Understood?

-Understood, Stranger said ashamed.

-Good. And for you my Grubb I don't want to hear any blaming or other stuff related for that matter, is that clear?

-Yes Stormous, it's clear as glass.

-Well then I suggest we leave now and continue the journey to our leader before it's getting late. Lets put out the fire here and put down the tent after that we'll leave, Stormous said while he sat down on the filthy ground.

Chapter six: The trip to Vivay – part four (Meeting Vivay)

The sunset was soon upon them and cold, strong breezes blew between the giant trees. The autumn was on its way. Large piles of fallen leaves laid right under them trees, which made the Grubb think about her people. Did they need her guidance or did they make it on their own? Could they've been collecting some food in the provisions storage without needing help or assistance from her? She hadn't got any clue. She'd just been wandering together with her best friend for a long time and discovering great things on the way. By the way the people was

missing her a lot, as much as she did miss them. (That was what she thought).

Suddenly Thunder who was leading the field saw some lights right below the next hill. He stopped and said to them with a relieved and tired voice:

-Right below this hill lays Vivay's village, our home… if we continue walking down this road we should be able to reach the main entrance, after that we should go to my place to get something to eat. After a tough journey like this one you might get incredibly hungry, don't you think?

-Yeah what do you fellows say? You're up for a bit grub eh, Stormous added while he grinned.

-That would be great, right Stranger, the female Grubb asked while she turned her head to him.

-Sure that would be awesome, Stranger answered while he looked at the guardians.

-All right then… lets move, Thunder said as he started walking again.

The entrance was closed with a ten feet tall door, made of broad tree caber, which was splited in many parts. A thick wall, also made by the timber, surrounded the whole village. Stranger thought " whoa… that's a very large door and wall as well". Stormous knocked at the giant door and then a hatch opened. Two red orange coloured eyes looked out from the hole and a dark serious voice spoke to them. It said:

-What's the password?

-Let me in or I point your eyes out with me fingers, answered Stormous with a sarcastic voice.

The hatch closed and the door opened. A dark Steef with big horns appeared in the door opening and grinned. He's eyes shined of happiness when he saw them.

-Hey Stormous, he paused, how's it going?

-Just fine how 'bout you, you big Quizy, answered Stormous while he embraced him.

-Me fine bro, I'm just doing fine… then he saw the two newcomers, who are these weirdoes, huh?

-Oh this is just two youngsters we meet out in the forest, hehe, answered Thunder as he laid he's hands on Stranger's and the Grubb's shoulder.

-Oh I see… Quizy said as he scratched himself on the cheek, well then welcome to the Steef tribe of the east, Vivay's nest!

-Thankee so much, Stormous said as he, he's brother Thunder and the newcomers went in to the village.

The fireplace in the comfy hut was crackling and the newcomers sat down in the living room, in a nice and comfortable sofa, relaxing after the long trip. While the Guardians went to the kitchen and were preparing the supper, Stranger and the Grubb talked to each other, but with ease and tiredness.

-We're getting closer to our goal, you know and, the Grubb paused, you really should think about the speech of yours, don't you think?

-Yeah guess you're right 'bout that, but… I don't how to begin… if you were in my clothes how would you start, Stranger asked.

-Hrrm… err that's a good question you know… well how 'bout this, the Grubb stood up and gesticulated, "Great Steef leader of the east, I've come here on the behalf of Alca, the Steef leader of the north to see you, oh mighty Steef leader", the Grubb bowed as final.

-Hehe, you're full of suprises, aren't you? Kind of funny if you ask me.

-I jus' improved, that's why it didn't get good…

-Ah, c'mon I'm only teasing you a little bit, the speech was awesome I couldn't have done better myself, Stranger said as he turned he's head away from her.

-Heya know… I've been wondering 'bout me own people… they must be missing us a lot… at least I hope that they're all right, the Grubb sighed as she jumped up on the sofa and looked down.

Stranger laid his huge hand on her shoulder while he crawled nearer her. He said with mildness and compassion:

-Eh… don't you worry 'bout your people, they're doing fine and by the way you got me, don't you, Stranger laid one hand under her chin and lifted it up.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said:

-Yeah, I know, but I'm the leader and a leader is supposed to be with the people or else it wouldn't be like a real tribe.

-… But a leader without her inhabitants is much more worse, then a people without their leader. The inhabitants know that you'll return and no one is going to take your place or leaving, I promise you, they're jus' doing fine.

The Grubb threw herself in Stranger's arms and cried, but with relief. Suddenly Thunder showed up in the door opening and told them that the food was on the table. Stranger nodded and Thunder went away to the kitchen again.

-Eh, lets get something to eat and then, ah we'll see what we may do next, Stranger said as he patted her on her back. She looked at him and smiled.

-Okay, lets go Steefie, she said as she and Stranger went to the kitchen.

After the supper, Stranger and the Grubb decided to go to bed, it had been a long journey and both of them were extremely exhausted. The Guardians showed them their guesthouse they had built not long time ago; it was more like a cottage hospital than a guesthouse. When the Steef guardians got harmed or injured in battles, they went to the cottage hospitals to get well. The one Thunder and Stormous had built was only one of many others, which was made for those who had got heavy injured.

-Well, as you can see there are a couple of beds here and in that closet there are some sheets and some blankets… and in that little cupboard above it, there are some pillows, Stormous said as he pointed at them.

-Thanks, the Grubb said while she yawned, thanks a lot!

-Hope you'll enjoying your time here friends, by the way how long are you going to stay, Thunder asked.

-Err, I'm not sure but… yawn… Stranger tried to continue but Stormous said:

-We'll see tomorrow, Good night both of you… Stormous nodded at Thunder as he walked out from the guesthouse.

-G' night, Thunder said as he also walks away and closed the door behind him.

Inside the hut they talked in a low voice to each other:

-I wonder what we're going to do with them I mean our leader won't like that we've invited a couple of strangers to our village… Thunder said.

-Well we couldn't have left them out there in the forest, could we, Stormous added.

-No, I guess you're right, but seriously what do think about them?

-They seem to be nice, Stormous began, and that little Grubb makes me laugh, he he…

-How 'bout that Stranger then? He's quite a mysterious one, Thunder said as he sat down on the sofa.

-What do you mean by "mysterious", asked Stormous while he joined him.

-He's quite nasty for being so young; jus' look what he did to your eye, Thunder said as he pointed at his brother's black eye.

-You're overdoing a bit, don't you? This is a simple scratch a part from the usual damages I often get when I'm joining fights, so why worry?

-Better to be prepared than unprepared.

There was a pause. Thunder continued:

-If I hadn't told him to stop then you would be dead by now, I don't know if I had managed it too…

-Wait a minute; he was only trying to protect his friend, the Grubb leader remember? I don't think he'd kill his own species without a good reason and protecting a friend _is_ a good reason, Stormous said.

-Then why do you think he asked for our leader? He might be a spy of Sekto, the terrible creature who killed a whole Steef tribe and do you remember which?

-…Alca's tribe… I know but what sort of harm could a Steef do to his own kind?

-Maybe that little shit head got captured and was forced to show Sekto where the tribe laid. And that might have been a safe way to get out from the danger zone for him,

Thunder said as he rose up from the sofa and walks to his room. Stormous followed his brother and grabbed his shoulder. Thunder turned around and looked in Stormous eyes with a chock. Stormous said with anger:

-I don't want to hear something like that again you hear me? Stranger is a nice fellow and I don't think he wants to harm anybody. He might have been looking for our leader Vivay, but not to make a trespass. I'll lead him to Vivay tomorrow and don't you worry jus' leave the Stranger to me n' I'll take care of it.

-You're nuts you know that? Well little bro then I suggest you may take the task, but if anything happens to our leader then I make sure you'll regret it, Thunder said as his bro let go of his arm and walked in to his room.

Chapter seven: A strange meeting- part one

Next day Thunder decided to get up early before his brother and tell Vivay about the strangers. The leader usually wakes up early in the mornings, to take his morning walk around the village as he often does. Thunder sneaked out from his room and gently pulled the door handle, to be sure that his brother wouldn't wake up. He slowly opened the door and tiptoed out from the room while he closed it behind him. The Steef guardian went to the little hall and put on his poncho and his boots, grabbed the handle and went out from the hut.

Meanwhile in the guesthouse Stranger and the Grubb finally woke up from their sleep, rested and ready for new adventures. The Grubb stretched and rubbed her eyes while she yawned. Stranger still laying on his back looked dreaming up at the roof and asked her:

-Mornin' dear friend you slept well?

-Yawn, yeah… slept like a log he he, you, asked the Grubb.

-Same here. How do you like these Steef Guardians and their hospitality? That Stormous seems to be a nice guy, don't you think?

-Yeah you're right about that, but that Thunder-guy is quite scary if you ask me.

-Well I don't think he's scary, Stranger sat up, he's rather a bit mean and… quite boxer looking if you ask me, he he…

-Boxer looking?

-You know a bit raw and rough.

-Oh, yeah he sure is, the Grubb said as she giggled.

-I wonder if we're going to meet Vivay today, I mean at least we came here to see him, didn't we?

-Sure, but the Guardians might have to prepare their leader and themselves before introducing us in front of Vivay and by the way we have to look good too. If you are supposed to meet with someone who has greater power than you, and is a part of the "royal" family then it's much more important to set a good example of being a stranger.

-You have to know a lot 'bout leaders, don't you?

-Being a leader for some years do give you inspiration, eh? Anyway we should get some clean clothes… maybe we could borrow some from the Guardian brothers, they might have some "spare clothes".

-You're right about that though, Stranger stood up while he brushed of the dust from his armour lying on a chair.

-Oh would you stop that brushing? I'm getting a cough if you do that!

-Ops! Sorry about that…

-If you really want to brush your armour away from dust then you may go outside, but whatever you do don't get attractive.

-No I won't. Shall I take yours to?

-That's not necessary.

-You sure? It would be a pleasure, Stranger asked pleadingly.

-Aw, all right you big fuzzy, go a head, the Grubb said as she hands over her suit to him.

Just as Stranger was about to pull the handle then he heard some voices from outside. He opened the door on ajar and looked through it. There he saw Thunder and another Steef; with larger horns than the Steef guardian and wore a light poncho over his shoulders. The Steef was a bit plump, but still very muscular and he had red-orange coloured eyes, that shined in the early morning dark.

-Stranger! What are you doing, the Grubb asked with a weird look on her face.

-Come and have a look at this, Stranger said as he beckoned for her.

-What is it? Oh, there was a pause, Stranger I think we're about to say hello to the leader…

-_That's_ the leader Vivay? I thought he'd be much more evil looking than chubby, oh well can't have right all time I guess.

-"Right all time?" you DON'T have right all time, nobody's that perfect!

-Ah c'mon I jus' played a joke, don't get upset. But if that's the leader then whose with him? I can barley see in this darkness... is it Thunder?

-I don't know… he looks like, oh no…

-What?

-It is Thunder! But what is he doing?

-I've no clue, but whatever they're up to, then we are not supposed to join 'em. C'mon lets get dressed up and then we'll see Vivay.

The Grubb Leader agreed and Stranger closed the door carefully, to be aware of that they shouldn't hear.

Back at the hut…

Stormous had just woke up when he heard someone opened and closed the door.

-Stormous, a familiar voice said.

-Stranger is it you, Stormous asked as he went out from his room.

-Yes it's my friend, and I said Stranger.

-Oh have you slept well? I was wondering if you ever would get up in time…

-In time for what, the Grubb Leader asked.

-In time to meet the leader and I'm going to show you the way to him.

-Meet the leader? When, Stranger asked with curiosity.

-As fast as we've got something to eat and got dressed up, then we might go to see him. But when I'm thinking you guys do have to get some clean clothes, don't you? Thunder and I don't have that many clothes, but I know someone who might be able to give you some.

-Thanks a lot Stormous; we really appreciate your hospitality and generosity, the Grubb said with happiness.

-You're welcome guys, I jus' want you to feel like home… oh and by the way where are you guys from anyway?

Stranger felt a lump of saliva in his throat and he felt warm, too warm and too unsure to answer. He saw Stormous painful look in his eyes and didn't know how to began.

-Well, Stormous asked.

-Err… well, um…Stranger tried to speak, but then the Grubb took the lead and said:

-He's from Alca's tribe, which he first thought, was the only and the last Steef tribe in the whole world. But the tribe got terrorised and destroyed by some nasty Wolwarks and Stranger was the only one who survived the attack against them.

-Oh really… but that's impossible!

-What do you mean, the Grubb asked.

-I knew that the tribe got destroyed… I was there when it all had stopped, together with my brother and Quizy.

-But how could you know? I mean why were you there, Stranger asked a bit confused.

-It's a long story, but I'll tell you the short version. Before Vivay and his brothers, Noka and Carak went separated ways then Noka and Vivay decided in secret that they still would see each other, by sending their messengers between the villages. And as time went, they decided to see the others as well, but still in secret. So they send their guardians to their brothers' places and watched over them for a couple of days. Till the day we discovered that Alca's tribe had been destroyed. We searched all over the village, but we didn't find any survivors, only dead bodies. Some without their heads.

-Without their heads?

-Yes. The rumour says, that a guy named Sekto had send his men, the Wolwarks to get some of the bodies, but most of the bodies were to heavy for them so they decided to just take the heads, because of the horns sake. Other says that Alca himself became a host for the Oktigi. But who knows, it's just rumours.

-An Oktigi, Stranger said with amazement.

-Yes an Oktigi…and I'm afraid that he still hunts us.

-Excuse me Stormous, but this Steef here has defeated the Sekto-demon's forces and Sekto himself, so there's no need to worry anymore, the Grubb said with comfort.

Stormous eyes went wide and looked at the young Steef with shock. Stranger didn't say anything or didn't smile; he just stood there looking at the older Steef, but with pride and relief in his chest. The Steef guardian stuttered:

-Y…You killed Sekto? And his armies? But you are just a young Steef, too young to make through that kind of adventure… how?

-Maybe I'm the only one who tried and succeeded, Stranger answered.

-You're an odd fellow; you know that, Stormous asked as he grinned.

-Yeah I know and I guess I'll be it the rest of my life, Stranger said as he smiled.

- Hrrm…well I guess you should be off now, getting new and clean clothes before seeing Vivay.

- Okay, but I don't know the place yet can you help me find this guy?

-Of course, but don't make any sounds, the inhabitants might still sleep.

-Sure, the Grubb said as she opened the door and went out.

Stormous lead them to a large hut, with a sign on the door, which said " Clothes for your own need". Stranger raised an eyebrow while he scratched himself in the neck.

-Here it is… I've to warn you about this fellow in here; he's quite nasty and weird so watch your back, you might never know what's on his mind, Stormous said with a serious voice.

-Right, Stranger began, but what kind of clothes are we going to wear?

-What does fit for a meeting, asked the Grubb.

-Well the latest fashion is to wear a large poncho with decorations like feathers, beads and different sort of patterns. And to that comes a couple of fingerless light gloves with patterns as well, but that's just the latest though.

-Kind of advanced fashion, eh, asked Stranger.

-It isn't that much advanced as it sounds, it's just much describing… shall we go inside?

-Why not it seems to be pretty quiet and, the Grubb began before she got interrupted of a sound, a Steef scream. She hided herself behind Stranger and shaked with fear.

-W…what was that, Stranger stuttered with frightening.

-That's him, the guy we're about to meet, answered Stormous, still calm.

-Who, asked the Grubb.

-The Ultimate Hunter, answered Stormous as he knocked on the great door.

-Who is it, a deep and serious voice asked.

-It's the Steef Guardian Stormous with some friends, answered Stormous.

The door opened and a tiny, but pretty strong- and dwarf looking Steef came out from the hut. He had very large horns, too large for his head and he had long dreads in both black and light colours, together with his normal hair colour. The eyes of the Steef were yellow; a very rare paint for Steefs and a scar that was running from the left eyebrow to the cheekbone. He was wearing a murky cloak with small beads and large red feathers along the shoulders and the neck. The fur was dark brown except for his fists – they were black as the night itself and so were his hooves and legs as well. He looked at the newcomers with both curiosity and doubt.

-Who are these jokers, huh, the Ultimate hunter asked with a hoarse but still deep voice.

-These are the newcomers whom my brother and I meet yesterday in the forest, Stormous began, and they need some clean clothes do you have anything that would fit them?

-Well certainly… it's easy to find Steef clothes in here, but I'm afraid that Grubb clothes are very rare. Who knows if there are any, lets have a look, the Ultimate hunter said as he welcomed them in to the hut.

Chapter seven: A strange meeting – part two

Inside the hut the newcomers discovered a lot of dissimilar things. The living room was, unlike the other living rooms they had seen, ovate shaped and in the centre of the room there was standing a huge sofa with a nice red cloth, and some soft pillows laying at it. Right under it there was a large carpet with dark and light green colours. A window formed like a circle allowed the early daylight to light up the place, and down to the left of the window there was a fireplace, which crackled. The Grubb went in to the living room and sat down on the comfortable sofa, followed by Stranger and the Ultimate Hunter. Stormous, who still stood in the door opening said to them:

-I'll be back about an hour and while you find something to wear then I'll prepare the Leader for the meeting. The Ultimate Hunter will help you find some clothes, but remember to wear something not too colourful, Vivay doesn't like when clothes are too "flashy".

-Right, Stranger paused, but what are we supposed to wear then?

-Just ask the Ultimate Hunter; he knows, Stormous answered as he went out and closed the door behind him.

The Ultimate Hunter turned around and looked at the newcomers with tired and anger gazing eyes. Then he said with a nicely and relaxing voice:

-Please be my guests, sit down on the sofa here and I'll get some refreshments.

He went out from the room and went in to the kitchen. Stranger sat down on it beside his friend and asked her:

-I wonder what I'm about to say to Vivay… how am I in the name of Odd going to start?

-Eh matie, you have to take it easy or else it wont matter. Just take a deep breath and for once try to relax. We're soon about to face Vivay and I guess it would be bad if we didn't take it slow and gently, the Grubb answered while she laid herself on the sofa.

Stranger took a deep breath and let the air escape through his mouth, but slowly. The Ultimate Hunter soon returned with a bulky platter with three cups full of warm tee and left it on a table, which stood right in front of the couch. But as fast as he appeared, he soon disappeared through the living room door. He returned again but this time with some sandwiches on a big plate and laid it on the table as well. The Ultimate Hunter sat down on the sofa with them, and said:

-Well don't just stare, dig in dig in!

Stranger and the Grubb took a sandwich each and started eating. The Grubb looked pleased and so did also Stranger. Stranger said with pride:

-These Sandwiches are so good, how did you make them?

-Secret family recipe. The whole thing with these are that you could eat yourself fill on just eating one or two, even if they're small, there was a pause, by the way you can call me Hunter what do the guardians call you? The Greyers? The Unknowns?

-Not exactly. I'm the Grubb Leader of the Grubbs and this is my friend Stranger. What do you mean by the Greyers or the Unknowns, the Grubb asked.

-Nah Just some guys that are known more as the new enemies for us Steefs, but the odd is that I've only seen and defeated some of them. Anyway you said you guys looked for some clothes, eh?

-New enemies?

-Yeah, but I guess you knows them as Wolclarks, a relative species to the Wolwarks who eliminated Alca's tribe. The Wolwarks often has yellow skin while the Wolclarks has grey skin, that why we call them for the Greyers.

-Oh, yeah we've heard about them, from the Legendaries, Stranger said with eager.

-You have? Well then I guess you've seen them as well, haven't you?

-No we've just heard about them.

-Right, Hunter said as he took his cup of tee and drank it all up with haste before he continued, shall we see if there are any clothes for you then?

Stranger and his friend nodded and followed Hunter; to the great Clothes Storage.

Meanwhile at Leader Vivay's hut…

After that Vivay and Thunder had had the chat, which the leader figured out as important information, they continued the talking at the Leader's hut. Vivay sat down in a dark green armchair while Thunder sat down the sofa, with the same colours. The leader looked at his Guardian and said with pride:

-You've done well in you're quest being a Guardian of the village, but there is something very significant you must know before you'll get promoted.

-Promoted? Leader Vivay I'm completely grateful… what something do I've missed, asked Thunder with a grin.

-You mentioned something 'bout a Steef who calls himself Stranger and that he has a connection to my brother's destroyed tribe?

-Yes Vivay. And I tried to explain to my brother that this Stranger isn't trustworthy, but did he listen to me? No!

-Hrrm… well go find your little brother and bring him to me so we can have talk him, about this misunderstanding, whose a friend and whose a foe, Vivay said to Thunder still full with pride.

-Yes Leader Vivay, I will, Thunder said as he walked out from the hut.

Right after he had went away, Vivay's son Maki who had heard the conversation, came out from his room a bit confused over what was going on.

-Father? Who was that you were talking to, Maki asked.

-That was just one of my old Guardians, why are you asking?

-I just wondered… I heard the conversation of yours and I…

-Yes, son tell me, Vivay asked.

- Err… I was wondering does that Stranger guy come from Alca's tribe and did he actually destroy it? I mean after all it was his home… it's the same thing with someone else, I mean none would actually destroy his or her own home with purpose, wouldn't they?

-Maki… you've always been a good thinker and you always asks very good questions, but this time I might not be right one to answer… this Stranger fellow ain't gonna last long here in my village until he admit his mistake and until then you have to keep this quiet, till I and Thunder have cleared this out. Is that understood?

-Yes father, Maki answered as he sadly walks to his room.

After a while Thunder returned together to the hut with his brother. Vivay rose up from his sofa and welcomed them.

-Welcome Guardian brothers to my home! Sit down please and make yourselves comfortable!

They all three sat down and then the leader began asking Stormous:

-I've heard from your big brother that you've brought some Strangers to my village, is that correct?

-Yes leader Vivay that's correct, Stormous answered straight on the point.

-There are two of them right? Do they carry any sort of weapons? Are they dangerous at all?

-Two yes… and it's a Steef and a Grubb. The Steef carries a double-barreled crossbow, which he reloads with live ammo; I don't know if the Grubb has any weapon- I haven't seen her carrying any. I can't see them as dangerous; I mean they didn't do any great harm, did they?

-They didn't? What about your eye? Why is it swollen… and black, Thunder asked with a deceitful look on his face.

-… My brother and I tried to kidnap the Steef's friend and then he shot one Thudslug at me jus' to protect her from us. That's all…

-A Thudslug? Right…well then, when can I meet this Steef and… his little friend?

-As fast as…they've got some fresh clothes. I send them to Hunter and he knows what'll suit them… I guess, Stormous answered while he scratched himself in the neck.

-Good. Go to Hunter's place and guide them newcomers here, so the wont get lost…

-Yes Vivay, answered Stormous as he went out from the hut.

Vivay turned once more to Thunder, but this time with an unpleasant look in his eyes.

-Come, in to my room Thunder… we have some unfinished business we need to discuss.

Chapter eight: A Hunter's story

-Well how do guys like these clothes eh, Hunter asked while he looked at Stranger and the Grubb, both dressed in a wide red poncho with neon colored feathers.

-A bit too large I guess, the Grubb began.

-And quite flashy as well, Stranger interfered.

-Right… let's find something else…err, Hunter said as both of the guests began to change to their old clothes.

Hunter went in to the huge wardrobe and searched it all over for some clothes for them, but couldn't find any to his disappointment. He just stood there looking around at the great loads of sewed up textiles, and sighed. It took some minutes before Stranger and the Grubb, who still stood out side it began to wonder what Hunter was doing.

-He'd been in there for a while now… I better go inside and see what's taking him so long, said Stranger.

-I don't think we shall go in there, I mean Hunter's quite short for being a Steef and those clothes are hanging right above his head so it may take its time before he finds out a way of taking them down, the Grubb said while she stopped him.

-But he has been there too long; Stranger began before he saw Hunter.

Hunter didn't seem to be the joyful Steef he once was, before he had begun to find clothes for them: He looked fairly miserable now and seemed filled of an incurable desire for something. Stranger and the Grubb followed him slowly to the living room and sat down beside him. Hunter who still seemed sad looked at them and said with pain:

-I'm… afraid I can't find anything suitable for you so… you may have to wear your old clothes…

-What do you mean? Is there something wrong, the Grubb asked.

-You've a lot of clothes that are magnificent! And I haven't seen anything like it before, why do you say you don't have anything for us, Stranger asked.

Hunter became quiet and turned his head towards the wall. Strangers laid his hand on the miserable Steef's shoulder and shake it, but he didn't seemed to care – he just starred at the wall.

-Hey, are you okay? Eh, Hunter, Stranger said while he tried to get his attention.

-Is something wrong, Hunter, the Grubb asked carefully.

But Hunter still didn't care - he just ignored them. Suddenly a tear ran from his eye down his cheek and soon he began to cry, but quiet. Hunter started cry out words that were frightening for the newcomers.

-Why do I exist? I can't even think or do something right! Without thinking about you…my sweetest love…my Beautiful May…

-May? Who's that, Stranger asked with a gentle touch.

-May…is my beloved wife…

-You got a wife?

-Yes, Hunter answered with a lump of cry in his throat.

-Did something bad happen to her? Or why isn't she here with you?

-It's a long story…but if you really want to know answered Hunter with a sigh and started to tell them.

-Before the tribe got separated in to four parts, then I was known as one of the eight great Hunters in the village. We were mostly supposed to hunt, but we also guarded the prison and other things as well. Many of the Steefs thought and believed that midget Steefs like me had a special sickness, which made them tiny and they called it "The Dwarf syndrome". The sickness was unfortunately very rare so the inhabitants didn't care much about it. Anyway some of the older and wise Steefs decided once that, Steefs who had this disease, couldn't or weren't supposed to get married. They wanted to eradicate the sickness so it wouldn't affect the newborn baby Steefs with the same problems, which we had. The Leader known as Alca's father didn't like the "wisely" advice so he put an end to this by firing his them who had come up with this idea. I can still remember what he said in front of the wise Steefs " Everybody should have the same rights, not because they need medical attention, but because they are normal inhabitants as the rest of us". I really liked our Leader very much and he'll have a place in my heart forever.

-But does this have something to do with May, asked the Grubb.

-Well of course it does! Anyhow one day when I was back from a hunt, then one of my pals told me that there was going to be a celebration for some reason, which should be later on the afternoon. It was on the party I met May and it was there I fell in love with her… we talked and she thought that I was funny and brave. Next day, after some thinking I decided to propose to her, but that's when I got a problem. May was already engaged with someone else – to my disappointment. She was engaged with a guy named Baron and he was, according to me, an arrogant selfish old scumbag who didn't care 'bout nobody, but himself. Of course May hadn't got any idea 'bout him in that way, so I tried to explain to her, but she didn't believe me. Two weeks later she came to visit me at my place. To my great joy she told me that she had broke up with Baron and now she came to apologize that she had wrong. I forgave her and we talked a bit more in my hut. Just before she was about to leave I proposed to her and she said yes. The odd was that she was six inches taller then me, so many Steefs called us "The ill matched couple", but who cared? We were married in eighteen years and two months before the four brothers separated the tribe, we got good news – May was pregnant.

There was a pause. Stranger and the Grubb's eyes went wide. Hunter continued:

-When the brothers split the tribe in to four pieces then we decided to follow Vivay, but May's folks didn't like our choice of choosing so the brought her with them, without asking me if I wanted to follow them. So now here I stand… all alone and I haven't heard anything of her since then…under those eighteen years together, she and I began to make clothes for the inhabitants personal needs and both of us thought it was fun… but since she left me here I haven't been able to make or to think of any new ideas…

-Awww, poor Hunter, the Grubb bursted out with compassion.

-I didn't know that you've been through so many things… Sorry, Stranger said as he moved away his hand from Hunter's shoulder.

-It's nothing to be sorry for… it's jus' that it's hard to forget someone you really loved so much, Hunter answered as he looked at him.

-I lost my father a while ago and I loved him more than anything else in the whole world… so you're not alone when it comes to lost members of the family.

-Thanks both of you… Hunter said as he embraced the young Steef and the Grubb.

-Your welcome.

-Now let's see if I can find anything for you then, you guys coming?

-That sounds great, or what do you think friend?

-Awesome, the Grubb answered.

-Okay, lets go, Hunter said with a smile on his lips again and went back to the huge wardrobe.

-Aha, here's something I think you guys would like, Hunter bursted out with joy as he picked out a couple of dark green shirts with light feathers on the shoulders.

-Those are looking real nice, Stranger began, can I try it on?

-Can I try one as well, the Grubb asked.

-Sure, here you go, Hunter answered with a grin.

The two guests put on their new clothes. They felt more nicely and comfortable than the other ones they tried before.

-Whoa, this fits me perfect and it has a soft cloth, what is it, asked the Grubb with curiosity.

-These clothes are made of the most rare cloth in the whole world, Thymesis is it called if I remember right, Hunter answered.

-What about the feathers? Are they rare to, Stranger asked.

Hunter chuckled and said:

-No they aren't. After my pals and I have hunted, in this case birds, then we pluck them. At first we didn't know what to with the feathers, but then my wife and I decided we could use them to design and decorate our clothes.

-That's a good thought, Stranger filled in.

Hunter nodded and smiled at them. Suddenly, it knocked on the door and a hoarse but still deep voice spoke to them:

-Hunter? Are you in there?

-Yes I'm here, Hunter began, is it Stormous I'm talking to?

-Yes it's me; can ya open the door, please? I've something important to tell you.

Hunter walked away and opened the door for him. Stormous went in to the hut and in to the living room together with Hunter, and got suprised of what he saw. He grinned and said pleased:

-Well, oh my! You guys really found some clothes, eh? Hehe those are real nice if you ask me… great job Hunter!

-Thank you Stormous, Hunter said with pride.

-When can we see Vivay, asked the Grubb.

-Now if you'd like, well I spoke with the leader a few minutes ago and he would be glad to meet you, now when he knows a little more about you, Stormous cleared his throat, are you guys ready?

-Sure, the Grubb answered and turned her head to Stranger.

-Let's go, Stranger answered looking pleased, but still a bit nervous.

Chapter nine: Stranger VS Maki – part one

It was noon and the small Steef gang went away to see the leader, Vivay. Stranger thought about how to began the speech, but as before no good results were in sight, not yet. They reached the hut where the Steef leader was, not aware of that Thunder was in there as well, except for Stormous and went in. When Vivay saw them, he welcomed them as he had done before to the Guardian brothers, but this time Maki joined him. The two newcomers raised an eyebrow while greeting on them.

-Welcome, to my village strangers! You might have heard of me already, haven't you? Well then let me introduce Maki, my son.

-Welcome, I hope you'll enjoy your time here, Maki joined in while shaking hand with Stranger and the Grubb.

-Thank you, they both answered at the same time.

-Be my guests, Vivay began, please sit down!

They all sat down and Vivay continued:

-I've heard from certain sources that you have traveled from far distances to see me, correct me if I'm wrong, but are you, young Steef a lost member of Alca's tribe?

-Yes I am, how could you've known, Stranger asked a bit confused.

-Everything that my Guardians can find out… back to the subject, why are you guys here anyway?

Then both Stranger and Grubb began to tell their story. Afterwards, Stranger said:

-So that's why we're here.

-I see…in that case if you Stranger really want to take my place as the General leader, then you have to do a little test, to make sure that I can trust you otherwise I won't, Vivay said as he turned his head to Maki, my son has for a long time be trained to become my personal guard if not, then the next leader of my tribe. Maki has for almost seven years of his life being training hard to reach his goal. If you think you can beat my son in a duel, then you'll be the next who's responsible for my tribe.

-But Father, Maki bursted out in supricement.

-Silence son, Vivay reprimanded.

-Yes Father, Maki answered ashamed.

-Well then, I expect you at the great meeting place about a couple of hours.

-Of course leader Vivay, Stranger answered as he and his friend bowed in front of him and went out from the hut together with Stormous and Hunter.

Chapter nine: Stranger VS Maki – part two

They all four sat down in Hunter's hut and was talking about how to find Maki's weak points. Stranger asked Stormous:

-Vivay said that Maki had been learning for seven years 'bout how to fight, but who did actually train him? I mean he can't have been learning by himself.

-Well, err…Stormous began.

-Well what?

-Actually… I trained him, funny you'd ask. But I only taught him the basics of fighting and then my big bro handled the rest.

-You, asked the Grubb with confusion.

Stormous nodded and felt a bit ashamed. Hunter continued:

-So Stranger it seems obviously that you have greater plans in your life, Stranger looked at Hunter confused, I mean jus' look at the story you told us about – only that one proves that you've followed your heart.

-What do you mean with that? Are you saying that I actually got a future, Stranger asked.

-What I meant was; that you searched for your species and found them and now you want to reunite them all tribes, which I can see as magnificent solution of our great problem.

-Wait a sec, I didn't really say that I was going to reunite them, Stranger bursted out.

-You sure did, the Grubb said while she crossed her arms, looking quite annoyed.

-I didn't! The Wolclark Oracle jus' told me that I had a destiny and that was to become a general leader of them Steef tribes – I didn't mentioned that I wanted to become one, but the Oracle did – so why care?

-… Because it's your family we're talking about now – your parents may have died under the attack against Alca's tribe - but remember you still got Steefs around you so you're not left behind. And if you actually got a destiny and a future, then why not take the opportunity, Stormous asked while he laid one of his huge hands on the Stranger's shoulder.

Stranger became quiet. He didn't know what he was going to say, what Stormous and Hunter had have said made him feel bad and on the verge of tears. Stormous continued:

-What I know is that Maki is very stubborn as many of the Steef Guardians are, but I remembered that his most weak point is to fight. He doesn't like to fight and he have never done that, so if you could compromise, then it'll be fair not only for him but for you as well.

-Maki doesn't like fighting, but he's about to become a Guardian… why can't I jus' defeat him and then become the one who's in charge over the tribe?

-As I said before it wouldn't get fair. And here in the village there are rules that are against injustice, so to follow the rules you better make your decision.

-Right… I'll talk to him, Stranger said as he rose up from his position and went out to see Maki.

Maki, who was sitting in his room in front of his desk studying, didn't notice that he had a visitor. A shadow suddenly appeared and stopped the light from coming in to the room, which came from the window. Maki said with anger:

-Go away from the light you stupid oaf; I'm trying to read here.

Nothing happened. Maki turned angrier and replied the same phrase, but this time with the touch of 'I'm-going-kill-you-' style. When he turned around and was about to fly on the 'intruder' Stranger grabbed his throat and said both gently and determined.

-Remember me, Maki?

The Steefs eyes went wide and he tried to pull away the big hand of his throat, but it didn't work. Stranger continued:

-I want to compromise with you so listen up. You don't like to fight neither do I, so lets make a deal.

-If it is only the pride and the crown you want then forget it, Maki replied with a hoarse voice.

-I'm neither after the pride nor the crown! I want me family back and I want it to become reunited… here's my point; if we choose not to fight against each other, then we're not jus' following the rules, we're not risking to become fools or known as 'The nerds of the east' so what do you say, Stranger asked while he put Maki down back to his chair with ease and removed his giant hand from the throat.

-… You… you're crazy and who persuaded you to come here anyway to persuade me of not fighting you?

-I have my special authorities…Stranger said looking a bit bossy.

-Then what do you think we should do instead, Maki answered cocky.

-I know what we may do, come lets go to Stormous hut and I'll tell you, Stranger answered as he laid one hand on Maki's shoulder and grinned.

Chapter ten: The battle

It was nearly afternoon when the inhabitants gathered around the great meeting place, where a fight between the Stranger and the son of a leader should take place. Vivay went out from his hut and walked to the centre of the "circle" and exclaimed:

-Friends we're here today to see a scene full of justice, doubt and a taste of defeat. As a few of you know, a couple of unknown creatures came to the village and as the rules say "Those who are strangers shall not fear anything, except death itself".

While Vivay was sharing his wisdom with his people, Maki and Stranger prepared themselves for battle.

-Are you sure this will work, Maki asked nervous.

-Eh, stop worry Maki – they won't suspect a thing, Stranger said as he grinned evilly.

-Best for you, Maki mumbled.

-Who's going to stop me? C'mon lets go out and see the audience.

The two young Steef males went out from Stormous hut and walked to the meeting place. Well there they saw Vivay and the great crowd, and for the first moment after a long time in Strangers life, he felt nervous, not because he was about to fight another Steef but because of the number of Steefs around them. Those were shouting phrases like "Beat the Stranger, kill him, kill him!" Stranger felt an unwelcome presence, which made him feel bad.

-Ah! At least you're here! Are you ready to rumble now, Vivay asked them while he looked at his son with pride.

-Yes father we are, answered Maki with a lump of regret in his throat.

-Good. Well then take your positions and wait for my signal.

The two nodded and took their positions. Vivay let out a roar and the fight was on. The two youngsters went around in the circle of death and waited for the right moment of defeating each other. Vivay sat down on a chair and watched them closely. Suddenly the young Steef boys bent their heads against and started running towards each other. The leader got surprised of what he saw and shouted:

-Stop!

Stranger and Maki stopped in the nick of time and looked at the confused father who came running to them – he didn't look any pleased.

-Father what's wrong, Maki asked and "played" a bit confused.

-What's wrong? I'll tell you: you can't fight against this Steef here – you and Stranger ain't got any horns and for that matter I'll see this as a draw.

-But didn't you propose that we should fight, or have you changed your mind, Stranger asked sounded disappointed.

-I said you should fight, yes I did, but not bare headed! You could have smashed your heads in to little bits and I don't want to loose my only son. Maki you ought to know better, Vivay said as he looked at his son with frustration. He continued his conversation with the crowd:

-Maki's too young, still ain't got any horns he isn't up for a fight! Sorry friends but the show's over!

At the same time as Vivay made sure that everyone went back to their chores and work then Maki and Stranger went to Stormous hut, laughing at the face expression the leader had shown.

-Hehe your father became real angry eh, Stranger said as he sat down at a chair beside a table.

-Yeah he sure did, but I wonder what he'll say to me now, Maki said as he stared at Stranger.

-He'll punish you or what?

-I don't know. Perhaps he let you take his place instead of me jus' to chastise me.

-Nonsense! He'll not give up his place that simple, you'll see. But that face expression of his was priceless, Stranger laughed again.

Maki smiled, but still aware of the wrath his father should share with him. Unexpectedly Stormous came in to them together with Hunter followed by Thunder.

-What were you guys doing out there, Stormous asked with eager.

-You could have killed yourselves! Why didn't you tell us about your plan, Hunter joined in.

-None of us wanted to fight, Stranger began, so we or… I decided that we could make a fake fighting scene to get away.

-He's right, Maki joined in.

-A fake fighting scene, Thunder asked, why?

-We jus' told you, Stranger explained at the same time as he recognize a wound on one of Thunder's hind legs.

-What's happened to you leg, he asked.

-Nothing you ought not to care about, Thunder said as he went out.

-What's up with him?

-Maybe he didn't like the way of being treated by a leader, Stormous said as he grinned.

Chapter eleven: A new Friend

Thunder didn't like the way it was right now, when Stranger had given his proof of trustworthiness to Vivay. He wanted that little pound head to disappear and to not come back. But that could become a problem…Vivay had called on the youngsters to his hut to talk to them about something important. Thunder himself or the rest of the friends didn't know what the two Steef males were up to.

-I can't see why you two did fight against each other without realizing you didn't have horns! Why this sort of madness, Vivay asked them.

-Father you knew for a long time that I hate to fight and I can do anything else just doesn't make me do what I hate to, Maki answered.

-It's the same here, Stranger began, and it was first of all my idea. I didn't want to battle either so… I made this whole fight up.

-I see… well then I don't think that there is anything I can do to stop you, but there is however one thing I'd like to talk about with Maki about. If you don't mind?

-Sure I'll jus' wait outside, Stranger said as he went out from the hut.

Vivay cleared his throat and said to his son:

-My son you've finally reached the age to take over the tribe, but there is something you have to do before.

-I'm able to take over the tribe? But shouldn't Stranger do it, Maki asked a bit surprised over his father's choice.

-No. I got another mission for Stranger. Now to become the next leader you need someone to take care of you, all you need is a wife.

-What! I'm getting married? But I'm too young, I don't know if there is anyone who wants to marry me though…

-Of course there is! Don't you worry; I was just like you when I was 'bout to choose a bride, hehe… Stranger you can return now.

Stranger went back to them and Vivay continued his chat with him.

-Stranger I got a mission for you.

-A mission? What kind of mission then, Stranger asked curios.

-You're about to lead my son Maki here to Noka's village. I found you trustworthy enough – you didn't want to hurt my son when I wanted you two to challenge each other. So do you accept the task?

-Sounds interesting, but what for?

-He'll tell you; at least it's his business.

-Alright why not, Stranger began, but do you believe in my story? And that I'm about to become a general leader for all the Steefs?

-Yes, I do believe you. Noka and I have always wanted the tribes to become reunited for a long time. Go a head, but I have to warn you though about my brother's temper – he's quite nasty and can be pretty evil sometimes.

-Err, thanks for the tip.

The night came and Stranger told his friend, the Grubb about their new task. At first she didn't accept it as true, but after a while she understood. Her friend had just won another friend for the trip and found trust in the heart of a leader.

Chapter twelve: Moving on

Next morning the Grubb woke up early to pack her stuff before Stranger, he was only in the way even if he jus' was a young Steef and smaller than the other ones she have met, he took almost up the whole place in the room. She packed down all her things in her rucksack and sat down on her bed a bit tired. It didn't take long before Stranger woke up as well, out rested and ready to leave the village to face new adventures.

-…You slept well, he asked through a wide yawn.

-Yeah I did and I woke up earlier this time to fix our package, the Grubb answered as she climbed down from the bed.

-That's great, Stranger said as he rose up from bed and stretched, have you eaten any breakfast yet?

-Nope, I wanted to wait for you so we could eat together like we did as old times…

Stranger smiled at his friend. He hadn't have eaten breakfast with her for a long time – not alone with her - he'd been busy doing other things with Hunter during the last days after "the fake fight" against Maki. All of a sudden it knocked on the door and a voice spoke:

-Stranger? Grubb? Are you in there?

They both recognized the voice and the Grubb opened the door. There he stood dressed and ready to set out for his new destination, Maki who'd never left the village before was a bit anxious, though it wasn't only the trip he was worrying 'bout, but how to choose a wife. Now that was a hard thing to face, a really hard thing to face.

-Maki? What are you doing here, the Grubb asked.

-Err, I jus' wondered if you guys wanted to eat together with me… uhm and talk, Maki said quite embarrassed.

-Sure, three's better than two, the Grubb said as she turned to Stranger, right Stranger?

-Of course you can eat with us – it's no problem at all, Stranger said as he smiled some more.

Later on when they all three had eaten their breakfast, Maki start telling them about his "Dilemma".

-I don't know why my father wants me to get married; I'm too young and feel I'm not ready…yet.

-Then why don't you jus' tell your father you don't want to? I mean he can't make you do it, at least you got your own life and you need to take care of yourself, the Grubb explained.

-Back at the old times, when his father and his fathers were leaders, they all had something in common and that was to get married before becoming leaders. This rule or invention was made by my great, great, great grandfather. He had father that didn't care about him that much – till his last day came. The son known as Yocka didn't know what he was about to do until one of the Elders, the Steefs personal guides came to him and said 'if you really don't know what to do, do at least what your father did'. At first he didn't know what the Elder meant, but after some thinking he figured it out.

-Did he found a partner then?

-He certainly did, but it did take a long time. Anyway so… when a father tells his son to get married then it's a good advice he shares and I don't want to miss the chance when I ever get it, but now's not the right time.

-My father once told me to get married, but I didn't want to. I didn't care about to get married but then I was too lazy and was like you – not interested at all. But know I do regret my choice, Stranger sighed, I don't know if I can get married now – I lost my tribe and one rule I know is that a member of a tribe shall marry one from the same and only tribe. Everything else is or was forbidden.

Maki's eyes went wide and he began to feel ashamed.

-I'm sorry for that…but, he began, maybe there is anyone for you out there as well. I mean at least you deserve a second chance after all you've been through.

-You think so, Stranger asked.

-Of course, everyone has to get a second chance – even if they had thrown their first in to the dustbin.

-Thanks, Friend. I'll remember those words; Stranger said with a smile on his lips and laid his hand on Maki's shoulder.

Stranger, the Grubb and Maki decided to start their journey as fast as they could before it was getting too dark and windy, though the autumn was here and it wouldn't last long till the winter would share its cold. They had to get moving, reach Noka's village before anything else – if they were out in the wild while the cold was upon them, then they'd probably wouldn't make it in time. Worst of all – the Grubb couldn't survive in the chilly weather for too long and that in turn would make Stranger very lonely and depressed if she'd die.

They all three went to Maki's place to get the valuable things for the trip; A map, a compass and last the most important of all, provisions and warm clothes.

-We already got a map Maki. Why do we need another one, the Grubb asked while she packed down the last provisions for the trip.

-You have? Well it doesn't hurt to bring a spare one, in case we should loose the first one, he answered.

-Okay do what you want, the Grubb began, all we need now is warm clothes hrrm… Stranger can you go over to Hunter and get some warm clothes?

-Sure, Stranger said and went out.

-You two are really good friends, aren't you, Maki asked.

-We sure are, the Grubb answered and sighed.

-What's the matter?

-I miss my tribe though, I haven't seen them in a while now and the inhabitants are probably worried about me.

-You got a tribe of your own? And you jus' leave them? I wouldn't have done that if I was in your clothes.

-No wait just a minute here! I didn't want to leave my inhabitants, but my friend needed me to guide him to the Grubb Oracle and well… now he needs me more than ever. I can't immediately leave him without saying anything, now can I? What are friends for?

-You're right about that though…ah well.

-What do you mean by that?

-Mean by what?

-Nothing. I better check our hut if we've left something, the Grubb said and left Maki behind.

Chapter thirteen: The trip to Noka – part one.

-Here I come with the clothes, Stranger shouted as he went in to the hut, which Maki still was in.

-Great, Maki mumbled.

-What's wrong with you? And where's the Grubb?

-Err; the Grubb went back to your hut to see if she had forgot anything…me I don't know…

-What do you mean with "don't know"?

-Stranger can you keep a secret?

-Sure, what's on your heart buddy?

-I haven't been able to tell my father yet, but…I'm afraid to travel to a place where the dangers everywhere and, Maki paused, where I'm not welcomed.

-Maki are you actually telling me that you're scared of traveling and that you ain't welcomed to your uncle's place?

Maki nodded, terrified of getting teased by some Steef that almost was in the same age as he was. But he didn't. Stranger continued:

-I too have been scared. And I'm not the only one who has. I remember my first trip, he, I was so excited that I couldn't sleep the night before and I got myself a bad stomachache. By the way, do you get enough time having fun with your dad?

-Why do you ask that, Maki asked as he gazed at Stranger with his big red brown eyes.

-I mean since I got here I haven't seen you together with him. And it does seem that Vivay's way too busy taking care of you, am I right.

-That's not true! My father does have spent a lot of his time with me, especially when I was younger. Now when I'm getting older and can take care of myself, then he doesn't have to watch over me like a hawk all the time. So don't call my father a lazy donkey, or I'll give you a punch in the face, Maki said, annoyed 'bout what Stranger told him.

-Okay, sorry 'bout that. But you should however say good-bye to your father, 'cause we're leaving soon, Stranger said as he went out to see his Grubb.

Chapter thirteen: The trip to Noka – part two: Separation

-Grubb? Are you in here, Stranger asked while he knocked at the door.

No one answered. He knocked again, but still no answer. He laid his head against the entrance and heard some noise – a weak sound of cry, a cry both of urge and sadness. Stranger opened the door on edge while he called on her. She turned around, her eyes full of tears and with something in her hands. The Steef went in carefully and sat down beside her on the bed, while he stroked her gently on her back. He asked:

-Hey… what's the matter?

-I… I rather don't want to talk about it, the Grubb began.

-It's going to be all right. You know you can always trust me, Stranger said the same time as he wiped away her tears.

-It's my people – I can't jus' stop thinking of them… if I only could have the opportunity to see them again then I'd be very happy indeed, but all these searching and traveling after your Steefs has made me busy enough…

-I'm sorry 'bout that, but I need your support now. It might sound selfish, but it's true – I can't continue my trip without you. You're my best friend…

-You sure can! You're not alone on this trip anymore, you got Maki on your side now and Ihe/I needs you more than you need me. And I've been of too long for my tribe. The inhabitants need me now!

-I'm jus' a bodyguard to Maki and it's my mission to protect him from any danger. But a lifeguard can't be lead by someone who hasn't being traveling before – he needs a Guide.

-So that's what I am? Jus' a simple guide here to help you out?

-No that's not what I meant. What I meant was that, you're partly one of my best friends I've got but you also got the gift of leading, which according to my beliefs is very rare. And why not use it when somebody, like Maki and me cries out for you help and guidance?

-Stranger… you are mostly aware of that a people have to be lead by a leader, not by himself or herself. So when you and your newfound friend here want help from me, then my answer is no. I've been away too long from my tribe now and the inhabitants want me back. By the way if you can read the map then it'll be easy for you to find your destination and with Maki on your side then nothing will be trying to stop you.

Stranger didn't know what to say. His closest one of friends is about to leave him and may not return in ages. He said with a lump of disappointment in his throat while he rose up from the bed:

-If that's what you want to do… but you're always welcomed back if you change your mind.

The Steef went out from the room and closed the door behind him.

Later that day when Stranger and Maki left the village the Grubb was still sitting in her room, feeling bad after her decision. She had to travel alone now and without company it would get real hard, especially if she met something on the way. Vivay, who had left his hut to see Stormous and Thunder, saw that the door to the newcomers' hut stood on edge got curious and went in.

-Grubb? What are you doing here all alone? Shouldn't you follow Stranger and Maki, he asked as he walked towards her.

-Yes and no, she began, I have to return to my people – they need their guide to lead them on the right way in life. Without me they're nothing.

-Now you're wrong. Your inhabitants are doing fine they got each other. On the other hand… your friends need someone who can lead them, they may have each other, but they need guidance. They haven't been out in those territories while you and your elders have. I gave you my confidence on this, but I guess I'll take it back instead – you've proven to me that you're not that Grubb leader I once thought you were, Frayda.

-No! I mean… wait a minute how did you know my name, The Grubb asked suprised.

-I have my authorities, there was a pause, look I can help you get home, but not alone.

-You… help me? But you got to stay with your…

- I know, but you can't stay here if you want to return home, right? I'm personally not going to lead you there, but I know someone who can.

-Who?

-Come to my hut 'bout an hour and I'll tell you, Vivay said as he walked out to fulfill his quest.

Meanwhile a couple of miles away from the village…

-… If we turn left here and walk along the way till we reach the small creek over here then we, Maki pointed at the map while he turned to Stranger, we'll reach Noka's home about a couple of days.

Stranger nodded, still having the Grubb in his thoughts.

-Hey? Stranger, what's the matter?

-I can't continue without her, Maki… it feels like a part of me is missing and there isn't anything I can't do about it, Stranger sighed.

-Stranger, she has made her decision and it's not a good point of returning now and persuading her to come with us; We have to do this trip on our own and after all if she had a tribe however, then she has to take care of them, Maki explained while he laid his hand on Stranger's shoulder.

-I guess you're right, Stranger turned around looking wistfully after her.

-We have to move on, Maki looked desperately at the sky, before the weather gets worse.

-C'mon then, Stranger said as he began to ride at a walk.

-Eh, wait for me you old scumbag, Maki exclaimed at the same time he began to run.

Seven hours later the dark fell over them and a cold breeze was blowing through the dense forest. Maki shivered, he'd been through colds, but not anyone like this one before. He remembered once when he was five years old:

I _Strong winds were blowing and large snowflakes were falling down and created a thick quilt on the ground. His father was outside and was helping the other strong Steef males to close the great gate, which stood wide open. Vivay's wife, Yulee, who was sitting in the couch was holding and rocking Maki in her arms to calm him down. Though he loved his father a lot and was very worried about him. Maki looked in his mothers eyes and asked:_

"_Mom, is daddy ever going to come back?" Yulee patted her son on his head._

" _Of course he is, sweety. Your father is only helping the other Steefs to close the main gate." _

"_Are you sure?" she looked at him with a fearless look in her eyes._

"_Yes I am sure. Don't you worry Maki, he'll be back."_

_A relieved breath came out from the little one's mouth. Now he knew and felt that his father would return safety._ /I

Maki snapped out from his daydream when Stranger rubbed his shoulder.

-Hey, something's wrong or?

-What… oh no nothing is wrong; I was just daydreaming, Maki answered as he looked at the map again to find their destination.

-So, where are we?

-Hrrm, well we aren't too far from… Maki looked up slowly from the map and became silent.

-Maki? What is it? Something's w…?

He didn't respond he just stared. Stranger turned around and he froze as well as his companion. They were standing on an unusual tall hill and beneath it an old unfamiliar village stood; both deserted and abandoned.

-… The Steef's nest, Maki continued still quite chocked.

-The Steef's nest?

-It says that all the Steef's lived here, before the tribe got separated in four parts, Maki cleared his throat, and you know the story right?

-Yeah, Stranger sighed, shall we move on?

-I guess we don't have much choice, do we? And it's still a long way left, before we'll reach Noka's place.

-You're right, Stranger paused, let's move on.

They sustained the trip and were hoping that everything would be fine when they reached their destination.

Chapter thirteen: The trip to Noka – part three: Seek and you'll find

Frayda went to Vivay's hut and saw him sitting outside it on a homemade bench. When he saw her then he rose up from the bench and said:

-Good you're here. Now jus' before we are about to leave, you have to promise me that everything you'll see, when we reach our destination, has to remain secret. Only my son and I know about this and it would be very bad if this would spread among the people, not only in the village, but around the world as well.

"Ok, a secret is supposed to remain secret, but this is very…abnormal", the Grubb thought but she nodded.

-This person you're about to meet is extremely old, but very wise. The strange 'bout this guy is that he's not looking old, but young. So don't claim him for his appearance – that could result as unforgivable and impolite, Vivay continued, and when we get there I suggest you show some reverence. That could, in the other hand, be very useful if this guy is about to guide you home, couldn't it?

-Of course, Vivay I'll do what I can, Frayda answered.

-Good. Well, if we're supposed to go there, then we have got to go now.

The Grubb nodded again and after a few minutes they went away to see their "guy".

After some wandering through the foggy forest and the thorny bushes, they reached their goal - an extraordinary large hut, surrounded by high and very old trees, made of the same material which the Grubbs used to build their homes with. But the difference between this one and the Grubbs homes was that it had windows - that were covered with murky curtains from the inside. "Maybe this guy is extremely withdrawn", Frayda thought. Vivay whispered to her:  
- Stay here and I'll check if he's here - if he isn't then we should leave and come back tomorrow.  
The Grubb nodded while the Steef went to the door and knocked. None answered. He knocked again, but still no answer. Vivay sighed and said with disappointment:  
- I'm afraid that he isn't home right now, we'd better wait till...  
Abruptly, a dark shadow appeared behind the thick trees. It was short, about five feet tall, a bit chubby and its eyes shone with curiosity at them. Frayda's heart began to pound faster and she hid herself behind Vivay - after all he was much bigger than her and none would be so stupid to attack an adult Steef, especially if it was a muscular and brave male of its own kind. The shadow went out from its place and made the Grubb gasp with fear.  
This guy reminded her of a Legendary, but instead of wearing loin cloth as they wore, it wore a long grayish coat and a dark belt, made out of leather, around the waist. The Legendary males had often grayish or black fur, while the females often had light brown or grey/brown fur. But this guy was completely white except for his ears - they were pitch black. His eyes had a pale blue color while the Legendaries often had a dark brown, a light green or a yellow eye color. Vivay smiled and went towards him. Frayda followed the Steef closely without hesitation. The creature smiled back with a touch of pleasure in his eyes.  
- Welcome to my quarters - it's good to see you again Vivay after a long time, the creature said as he embraced the Steef and patted him on his back.  
- It's great to see you too. Where were you? Hiding yourself from intruders or what, Vivay teased him.  
- Nah, jus' takin' a walk around the forest and me camp. He suddenly recognized the tiny Grubb behind his friend, shaking and a bit confused.  
- Whose that fellow ya got there Vivay, he walked to her and laid his left hand on her right shoulder, a sacrifice for me?  
- I'm NOT a sacrifice - I'm Frayda, the Leader of the Grubbs, Frayda yelled angry as a stingbee and red as a tomato.  
-Eh, I was jus' teasin' ya!

Vivay giggled and explained:  
- This is Frayda a headstrong Grubb, if ya ask me.  
- Pleasure to meet you Frayda, the creature said as he bowed, you can call me Acroney... the Toicer.  
-Toicer? One of the Legendaries protectors, the Grubb asked with haste.  
- Yes and I'm the last one I'm afraid... How did you know 'bout the Legendaries anyway?

Frayda tells him everything and Acroney shakes his head in despair.  
- I never thought the Legendaries have gone barbarians after all these years. When we first left them then they couldn't even hold a spear without beginning to shake, but now... it seems like they've made themselves more intelligent and skillful, after what I've heard.  
- What happened to the others? Did they get killed?  
- Someone or something did kill 'em however, but I don't know whom yet.  
- That's terrible...  
- Why are you guys here anyway? Need something special? Healing herbs? Ammo?  
- Frayda here needs some help to get home and we wondered... or well I wondered if you could guide her to safety, Vivay joined in.  
- Vivay, I'm getting too old - even if it doesn't look like it on the outside - I don't think I'm able to manage it. Not anymore.  
- C'mon Acroney, I know you can - you jus' have to remain yourself and calm down after the painful things you've been through. A little trip can't hurt; it's good for the soul.

Acroney became quiet. He knew Vivay was right; he was just to tense and afraid of his past. A horrible past with blood, gore and death. Terrifying flashbacks and memories flying around in his mind, made it a lot worse then he expected.

_"Acroney, don't leave me here," a younger female Toicer said._

"_Stay here and don't move", Acroney said to her while he grabbed a knife from a table and went away. _

_Outside the triangle shaped hut a battle ruled, a bloodstained battle between the Toicers and the Wolclarks. Gunshots and splashing sounds of sharp spears and arrows pierced threw the fighting opponents and cried down the birds' songs. Cries from children and babies form different parts of the area accompanied. Huts were burning and the smell of blood was thick and made people feel sick. _

_He saw one of the old members that tried to fight against a tall Wolclark – probably one of their leaders generals –, which almost stabbed him through his gut with a machete. Luckily the Wolclark missed and the old Toicer smashed an acid stone in its head. The enemy fell down on the ground and blood ran out and colored the grass red._

_Acroney turned his head and saw his father together with a bunch of soldiers who prepared themselves for another attack. The father, Igorney, saw his son and called on him. As Acroney walked towards him, a shadow appeared from behind and smashed Acroney in the back. _

_The son hit the ground and everything went black. _

**Chapter thirteen: The trip to Noka - part four: A familiar friend **

Stranger and Maki had set up their camp for the night and were about to eat something, before get some sleep. The fire was glowing, and they planned the next days wandering - looking at the map and point out where to head next.

- Well we've traveled this far, but there's still a quite long bit to go, Maki sighed.  
- Yeah, it sure is. But I guess we'll reach Noka's lair pretty soon - if we're moving in this speed as we've done the whole time we ought to be there... perhaps tomorrow night or the day after tomorrow, Stranger said.  
- I suppose yer right. I've been thinking on what ways we'll have to take to reach the village and I suggest we could take this Monterya road beside the river here and then walk straight this road, in to the Dingum forest and after that take the small shortcut here. That would give us a trip, both safe and peaceful.  
- That's a good idea, Maki. But if we're now about to get someplace tomorrow, then we better get some rest.  
- All right, let's go for it.

They both went to bed - extremely exhausted - after the days' wandering.

Stranger couldn't sleep. He was too tence and excited to reach Noka's village. Or was it something else?

He turned around on the soft blanket to find a more comfortable position - but without results. Suddenly a snoring sound came from the other side of the tent; a loud and rough snore. "Maki...", Stranger thought, "I'm trying to sleep here and you keep me awake... Great. Could it get any worse?"

Just as Stranger almost succeded to fall asleep, he heard something rustling outside. He sighed. "Awww man! What now...!" He rose up and sneaked out from the tent to see what was bothering him. And he saw something really strange. A small and thin figure stood bent over the bowl with leftovers, which stood on the burned wooden sticks, and ate fast. The figure wore a dark cloak and a hood. "Now that fellow mustn't have eaten anything for several days, poor creature", Stranger thought while he crouched down slowly, to make sure he didn't get noticed. A familiar scent reached the Steefs nostrills and made his eyes go wide. "It can't be!"

He cleared his throat - quite loud - and the creature stoped eating and looked at him with suprise. It had some of the leftover clear soup around its mouth, which dripped down at the earth.

- Liana, Stranger carefully asked while he sneaked out from the tent to meet the figure.

- Stranger...? Is it you, the creature asked.

- Yes it's me.

The creature took of the hood. A teenage Legendary girls' face got visible. She smiled.

- Stranger, it is you!

Liana ran towards him and embraced him with her small arms around his waist.  
- I've missed you, you scrawny Steef!  
- I've missed you to, Liana, Stranger said as he returned the hug.  
- What are you doing here anyway? Did ya find the Steef tribe? If ya have, shouldn't you be with them?  
- I sure did... but I'll not be staying now. I ought to ask you the same; shouldn't you be with your own kind?

Liana let go of Stranger and answered with sadness:

- ... I was going to... but no more.  
- What do you mean?  
- The night after I helped you and your Grubb to escape from the village, then the Alpha leader and some of his guards banished me. If I return they'll torture me first and then they'll kill me.  
- Banished? Because of us?  
- No not 'cause of you. You guys helped me to see the real life behind the walls of laws and rules. I owe you one.  
- I rather owe you one after the great thing you did , Stranger said as he stroke her cheek with a gentle hand.  
- Is the Grubb still with ya?  
- I'm afraid not... she missed her tribe and returned to them.  
- Oh, I'm sorry 'bout that. So... where are you headed?  
- I'm going to meet up with Noka, the Steef leader of the west and do the same I did to Vivay, the Steef leader of the east.  
- Rule and conquer, eh?  
- Nah, not exactly.

Suddenly the Legendary's eyes went wide and the ears pointed down.  
- Eh, what's the matter, Stranger asked while he turned around.

There among the blankets, a hairy Steef head was staring at them with red-brown eyes. Stranger chuckeld.  
- Don't you get scared - it's jus' Maki, Vivays son.

The girl calmed down, trusting Stranger completely.

**Chapter thirteen: The trip to Noka - part five: Regrets and Luckyness **

- Well Frayda, Vivay begun, I'll leave you in the hands of Acroney here now and wish you two good luck. I've to go back to my village, before the inhabitants get worried.

- Thanks for everything Vivay, may the Holy water bless your people and may the spirit of the Elders watch over you, Frayda said as she bowed to show her gratitude.

The Steef leader returned the gratitude by bowing back.

They saw him walk away over the green hill and watched him as he disappeard in to the woods.

- Are you hungry, Acroney asked.  
- A little bit, the Grubb answered as she patted her stomache.

The Toicer filled a cup of clean soup from the bowl that stood over a fire, in front of his home, and gave it to her. Frayda began to drink of the warm soup and it reminded her of the food Stranger had brought with him on the first days of their journey. She sighed. She couldn't jus' forget Stranger or his pleading eyes; it was too much touching for her to carry. A tear ran down the cheek and fell to the ground.

- I can't do this, she sighed again, I've to help him.  
- What? Whom do you talk about, Acroney asked.  
- Stranger... needs me, I can feel it. He and Maki must have gone lost in the woods or maybe...  
- Stranger? Who's that? Your boyfriend?  
- No, no, no! He's not my boyfriend! Stranger is the protector of the Grubbs and perhaps the next leader of the Steefs' generation.  
- Oh, sorry.

There was a pause.

- Did you jus' say protector?  
- Yeah, why do you ask?  
- If the Steefs are protectors of the Grubbs... then why did he refuse to bring ya with him?  
- He didn't refuse, but I did. I wanted to get back to my own tribe - I said I'd return, to my inhabitants, after a couple weeks or so, but there has almost gone a month and I feel bad for my people.  
- So that's why you needed my help to get back to the village?  
- Not anymore...  
- I beg your pardon?  
- I've changed my mind. I have to find Stranger and Maki... and you will help me.  
- Uhm, excuse me. I thought you cared 'bout your people, are you going to leave them?  
- No I'm not going to leave them, but my Steef fellows need me more than ever right now and you've got to lead and protect me on the way, jus' like Stranger did.  
- Wait a sec, I thought you guided him?  
- Aww, whatever... Can you help me, Acroney?  
- Well, I still have to keep my promise to Vivay... all right I'll help you.

Frayda felt warmth inside of her body and smiled of joy.

**Chapter thirteen: The trip to Noka - part six: Agreements and Farewells **

Stranger, Maki and Liana had been walking for several hours now without taking a break and they all were tired. But they seemed to have luck with the weather though, the sky was full of clouds and quite calm winds blew around them. Nothing would stop them for reaching their destination - their goal.

- I'm tired and cold, Liana said.  
- I know, we all are, but we've to continue. It isn't far from Noka's lair now and we can't have anymore breaks, Maki explained.  
- I agree. I know you have different habits, but from now on you've got to get used to it, Stranger replied.  
- Easy for you to say, Liana said as she continued to walk.

After a while they reached a pretty tall hill and began to get across it. Liana sat on Stranger's back - after she almost succeeded to fall to the ground of tiredness - while the two Steefs walked to the top of it. When they had reached the top they saw - to their relief - not too far away, Noka's village.

- All right, Maki began while he looked at the map, now we've to cross the Dingum forest, that doesn't seem to be so big or deep.  
- Okay let's go for it, Stranger said while he looked at the tired Legendary, you ready?  
- I'm... yawn... ready, she answered.

With those words they marsched away in to the Dingum woods.

The fog of the forest kept the plants and the remaning leaves of the trees weat and watered the mosses. A breeze of fesh clean air touched their nostrills and made them feel free.

- We're almost through it now, Maki said still followed by Stranger and Liana.

They continued to make sure no time would be lost.

Abrubtly a couple of tall and lightbrown creatures stood with loaded crossbows pointed at them. "Oh, no... not again," Stranger thought while he protected Maki and Liana.

One of the creatures said:

- Who dare to enter the Land of the Toicers? What before me I see nothing more than two scrawny donkies with thier rider.  
- What is your quest and what kind of reason do you have to pass, the other one asked.  
- Donkies? Donkies! You call me a donkey, yer overgrown sack of potatos, Maki shouted out in front of the Toicers.  
- Eh, Maki calm down, Stranger began while he pulled Maki's arm, I'm Stranger and these are my companions. We are on our way to Noka, the Steefleader of the west.  
- Who's that girl on your back then? She isn't a Steef, now is she, the first Toicer asked with wrath.

Liana climbed down from Stranger's back and walked towards them and looked in their eyes with burning anger.

- I might not be a Steef, but I still got the same rights to pass like they have. So don't try to stop me!  
- You're that Legendary girl, huh? The one who got banished by her own kind, the other Toicer asked.  
- Maybe I am... maybe I'm not...

Just when she turned around the first one said while putting down the crossbow:

- Wait! All we want to ask is if you want to stay with us, the tribe of Toicers. We don't want to hurt anyone, we jus' protect our territorities from enemies. We also do know Noka, he and some of his guards help to protect our homes and in exchange they get food to eat which we hunt for them. There are jus' a few of us left who survived the war between the Wolclarks and we don't want to bring up any more fights.  
- A war, Liana asked.  
- Yes. One of the coldest wars we've ever had since a few generations back.  
- But why do you want me in your tribe?  
- We've never seen a Legendary in ages and our leader would appreaciate if you would join. Do you accept?  
- I... don't know, She looked at the two suprised Steefs and then back at them, it came up in such a haste...  
- We understand. You feel free now when you don't have any rules to follow, but it isn't the same in our village. We do have rules that may be quite strict, but not as the Legendaries.  
- How do you know the Legendaries? I mean if you haven't seen them for ages then how is it possible to know that they have rules that are more strict, Stranger asked.  
- Our shaman in the tribe has shown his visions to us and that includes the history of the Legendaries and what they'll do next. He knows everything and he can't have wrong.  
- Oh, that explains alot, Maki said.

The Toicers nodded and the eyes fell on Liana again.

- What's your name, the other Toicer asked.  
- My name is Liana, the Legendary answered.

There was silence.

- I've made my decision, Liana continued, I will join your tribe.  
- Great. Our leader will be so proud, the first Toicer said.  
- But what'll happend to Stranger and Maki?  
- They have the rights to pass and will be honoured by our people that they brought you here safe and sound, the other one said while he bowed to show his way of appreaciation.

Stranger and Maki returned the bowing and said farewell to Liana, aware of that she'd get a new home and a family who would love her. They waved them of while the two Toicers and Liana walked deeper in to the woods.

- I'll miss her, Maki sighed.  
- Yeah me to, but we're not far from reach our goal, Stranger said.  
- You're right, c'mon let's go to Noka's lair!

**Chapter fourteen: Addicted to alcohol - part one **

- What is it Maki? You've been so silent since we left Liana. Is there something you want to tell me, Stranger asked.

- It's nothing really... Maki stuttered.

- Are you telling me the truth now?

- Errr... Maki began while he saw his friend's annoying glance at him, well something... about Noka.

- C'mon tell me - ya know ya can always trust me - I'm your best friend.

- Well where do I start?... Stranger, Noka isn't a - what I would call - normal Steef.

- What do you mean? Is he sick or something?

- Not exactly, but... d'you remember what the Toicers told you about my uncle?

- Yeah, sort of.

- Well everything they told us was true. But there's a more advanced story behind thiers. Let me explain:

_"For about five years ago my father visited Noka. They both were so exited to see each other that Noka and some of his servants had prepared a welcome cermony. Back then I was only 15 years old and my mother and I had followed father to meet our relatives. But when we got there my father discovered something about Noka that wasn't like him - he had started to drink. Fortunately, my uncle hadn't been drinking for so long, but the real problem was that the stuff he was drinking wasn't made by Steefs, but by Toicers. And who knows what they've used as ingredients. Anyway, my father tried to stop him from drinking, but nothing worked - Noka was like completely obsessed and did things he shouldn't have done. _

_This drink - or wine as he called it - was some kind of drug he used, not only on parties but also when he was depressed, happy or angry. Just to make him feel better. However, that caused a divorse between him and his wife, Ryna. When my family left the village my father decided that we - or at least I - shouldn't visit him again... until now." _

- So you mean that your uncle has alcoholic problems?

- Big problems if ya ask me, but that was five years ago. He might have changed since then, who knows?

- It'll be another task for me to solve... How do you persuade a drunk Steef to leave his place as a Leader?

- I don't know... Just be yourself and he'll welcome and take good care of you - as his guest you deserve everything.

- Thanks Maki. We seem to get closer to the village and it seems like there are a couple of Steefs that are jus' coming to meet us.

- What...? You're right! It's some of Noka's guards.

The Steef guards wore a simple, but protective armour which covered thier shoulders, back and chest. They also had helmets with ancient Steef patterns to show that they were guardians of thier leaders tribe.

- What are your quest, Steef lads, one of them asked with a loud voice.

- We have come to see your leader Noka. And we wonder if you guys could take us to him, Stranger answered.

- I'm afraid we can't, the other one began, not before you show us that you're telling the truth.

- Excuse me if I interrupt your conversation; you guys remember me, Maki asked.

- Oh... wait! Wait! I know you're a... a cousine to our leader, right, the first one guessed.

- Close enough, but wrong. I'm Maki the son of Vivay - Nokas brother and my uncle.

- Maki? Oh dear Odd! You were jus' a little Steef boy since I saw you! What brings you here, the second asked in suprisement.

- Well my father sent me here to... get married and my friend and I want to see Noka as well.

- Sure why not follow us and we'll lead you to him, the first one said as they began to walk the last 80 metres to reach the village.

**Chapter fourteen: Addicted to alcohol - part two **

_Meanwhile in Nokas hut…_

-Did ya bring the wine as I told ya to do Hurricane; Noka asked a younger but pretty small Steef – that was looking a bit scared.

-Y…y…yes your honor, he answered as he gave him the bottle of wine.

Noka glared at it and then back at him with cold eyes, like an old grumpy military general. Hurricane froze and his skin crawled. Noka opened the bottle and smelled, and then he said with a gentle voice while giving him a pleased smile:

-Hurricane, do ya know what this wine is called?

-No sir… uh I mean it's a 65´- the best of the wine gallery of yours, the unsure Steef answered.

-That's completely… WRONG YOU IDIOT! If you can't behave yourself in front of me then I personally will stick this thing up right in to your ass and gore you to the end of the world! Now get me a new bottle, before I'll get myself a new servant!

-R… r…right away sir, Hurricane stuttered as he ran off.

"Stupid fool", Noka thought as he sat down on his throne, "None seem to please me as much as the wine does… ahh… My sweet Rebecca… I wished you were here…"

Suddenly a guard came in to the leader and said:

-Noka, your nephew is here to see you.

-Ah, Maki? Well bring him in, Saldoe!

The guard did what Noka told him to and soon the nephew stood there right in front of him.

-Maki! Oh dear Odd I've missed ya so much, Noka said as he embraced Maki.

-It's great to see ya too Uncle Noka, Maki began, so how's it going nowadays?

-Well what shall I say…I'm jus' doing fine, thank you. How 'bout you? Have ya found any girlfriend yet hehehehe?

-Not yet, but my dad told me that your village got some real fine female Steefs, am I right?

-Maybe I have nephew, maybe I have.

-Oh and I've brought a friend to your village is it okay if he could stay here as well as I?

-Sure why not? Your friends are my friends, Maki.

-Stranger and I appreciate that, uncle.

-You're welcome. I'll have a great celebration for you and your friend's arrival tonight, what do you like to drink?

-Water would be enough.

-WATER?! Maki you've got to try something new and set your soul free sometimes. Water? HA!

-Honestly, none of us drink… alcohol. Sorry Noka.

-Awww, don't be that. I know your family don't like to drink, and especially not your father. He has always been a coward and to lazy to try anything new.

-He's not a coward, Noka. My father tried to stop you from this drug, but you didn't care. He tried at least to say no from that "nightmare" and that's called courage.

-You're so alike your father now ain't you? Ah well it's up to you, but be sure to come to the party in time – I don't like people who arrives late – if you know what I mean.

-Of course Uncle Noka I'll be right in time for the ceremony.

-Good. Now leave me alone, sonny.

Maki left the hut and returned to Stranger who was waiting for him outside.

-So what did he say, he asked.

-He invited us to a party that would be tonight and he also said that there weren't any troubles to letting you stay.

-That sounds good.

There was silence.

-You don't drink, do ya?

-No, why would I, Maki?

-I jus' wondered.

They decided to rest in their new hut, though it had after all being a long day and there would fortunately be a very long night as well.

**Chapter fifteen: A friend returns **

Acroney and Frayda had almost reached Noka's lair when it suddenly began to rain. They took shelter under a tall tree and waited… and waited. The Grubb began to get impatient.

-Is the rain never going to stop fall? It's getting a bit boring to sit here in the cold, she muttered.

-You ought to be glad that we aren't wet… yet, Acroney grinned.

-Ah well, maybe I should. But I still don't like to sit here while the rest of the inhabitants are inside their huts and cuddling. I wished we were in there now - in the warmth.

-Yeah…When it has stopped raining then I'll leave you to walk the rest of the way to Noka's village – I rarely visit people when they're having a fiest.

-A fiest, Frayda asked.

Acroney nodded.

-I, he continued, can however lead you to the main gate but after that you're on your own.

-Are you sure you don't want to stay for a while and eat some food, Frayda asked.

-I'm sure.

It had stopped raining and Acroney did what he had promised the Grubb to do. He said good bye and left her as told.

Dancing, drinking, talking and dancing, drinking a little more and threw up a few times. So was the schedule of the party. Loud noices of shouting and the sound of breaking bottles made Stranger and Maki feel uncomfortable and unwelcomed, but they didn't want to leave until the fiest was over, jus' not to make the leader disappointed or angry.

-I can't understand why everybody can enjoy drinking – it's all the Toicers fault, Maki said with anger.

-Me neither, but you can't blame the Toicers – even if they were the ones who started this – they didn't know that Steefs are sensitive to alchol. And by the way if they knew, then I believe that the Toicers shouldn't have made that deal – not with alcohol. Talking about deals… have you fulfilled your father's promise yet, Stranger asked.

-I haven't got the time to, but I may get some sooner or later, he sighed.

-Oh, but I know one, Stranger began while he pointed at a couple of female Steefs who sat beside a table in a corner talking – or at least – tried to.

-The one to the right is the hostress whom we hire the hut from and the one to the left is her daughter, Stranger continued still pointing at them.

The daughter turned around and looked at them, and Maki seemed to had caught her attention. Maki frozed. It felt like the time had stopped when their eyes met. She smiled. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his whole life, until now. The young female Steef had blond, half-curly hair that reached her shoulders, cream colored fur, greenish/yellowish eyes that shone of happiness and wore a lightgreen dress and a pale red shirt.

-Maki? Eh, Maki d'you hear me, Stranger asked him while he grabbed his arm and shaked it.

-What, Maki asked as he woke up from "the trans".

-Now hadn't I right?

-About what?

-You like her, don't ya?

-Whom?

-The daughter of course, Stranger said annoyed of all replying.

-Well… she is…cute, Maki said as he looked at her.

-Ah, c'mon you can tell me, Stranger, your best friend can't ya.

-… Okay, Maki grinned and burst into laughter, I give up. I'll tell you when the party is over.

It didn't seem easy to get inside the village by knocking – of course almost all Steefs were at the party – though even the guards where outside to guard they couldn't hear 'cause of the noice. Frayda had been trying to get in for almost half an hour, but she stil couldn't get inside. "Hopeless", she thought. "Oh where is the Steef dude when I need him?"

Fifteen minutes past and after some thinking she came up with an idea: "If they can't hear me then they've got to see me."

She knew exactly what to do. First, she'd find another way in, maybe a hole or something. Then if she found one, she would dig herself in to the lair and last try to get some help to find Stranger.

And Frayda was a lucky Grubb.

She found a little hole and started to dig till she came to the other side of the wall and started to look after her friend. It didn't take a long time before she succeded.

"Bam!", the doors flew up and hit the wall. Everybody got quiet and looked confused on the little creature that stood at the doorstep. The Grubb asked:

-I'm looking for two special Steefs. Their names are Stranger and Maki. Have anyone of you seen them?

Stranger who had been talking to Maki turned his head and met Fraydas gaze. Suprised, he raised from his chair and walked to her.

-I thought you had returned to your home, why are you here, Stranger asked.

-Well… there was a bird I met on the way that told me that a couple of youngsters needed my guidence and when I'm thinking… you two deserves it, she said with pleasure.

- I'm glad you changed your mind, 'cause I'll be needing some new company, Stranger said as he pointed at Maki and his newfound love.

- Oh I see, the Grubb said with a smile on her lips.

- Well the party has jus' begun let's have some fun… but without alcohol.

- Okay, but you have to show me around, dude 'cause I don't know this place yet.

- Sure. Just stick with me and everything's going to be fine.

A/N

So how do like the chapters? There are just a few more chapters to go. )


	2. Part two

**Chapter sixteen: An army of Slegs**

One week had past since Stranger's and his friends arrival and everything was getting too non-intressting: Every night there were parties and almost everybody there were drinking the whole night long, well exept for Stranger and his friends of course.

- Boooriiing, Maki sighed as he laid on the sofa in the livingroom.

- I agree, Frayda began, we ought not to stay here any longer, think about your next goal, Stranger.

- I know… but I'm not sure if Noka wants me to actually take his place as well as I did to Vivay, Stranger answered.

- Haven't you told him yet, Maki asked.

- Not yet, I mean you know how drunk people react when you "seem" to threat them or something – they get mad.

- You've got to do something, you're the only one who can make it to the top dude, you jus' have to believe in yourself, Frayda said.

- … But how… he's much older and gots bigger horns, while I ain't got none…

- That's not the problem, Steefdude. The main thing here is to make Noka trust in you and your opinions, and not in your fighting skills.

- Okay Miss "I-know-everything" tell me how.

- Don't get cocky now Stranger; I may know a lot of things you don't know anything of, but you've got to think on your own – or have your brain taking a vaccation?

- No it hasn't! But I need some tips or something to work on before I decide how to act – I don't want him to think I'm stupid.

- Maybe he already knows, when we first said that we don't drink any alcohol, Maki added.

Stranger sighed of tiredness:

- I'm jus' going out for some fresh air. Maybe I'll figure out something, he said before he went out from the hut.

- Did I say something wrong, Maki asked confused.

- Nah, he jus' need to time think for a while, the Grubb said.

It had gone ten minutes since he went out from the warm hut and been trying to figure out some kind of solution, but without getting anywhere. "This was harder then I thought it would become", Stranger thought as he looked out into the dark forest that surrounded the walls of the village and sighed. "Maybe the Grubb was right, maybe by brain really have taken vaccation", he thought.

Though it was pretty late and the moon had begun to raise beyond the horizon, Stranger could hear small birds singing through the woods. The sound of peace and calm almost made him to doze of just as he heard a terrible scream. Stranger looked up and heard it again. He ran out from the village through the main gate and saw somebody run on the road down the hill in full speed with an army of Slegs in the heels. The one screamed once again and made Stranger run on all six after it to the rescue. He ran through the thick vegetations of lians, trees and bushes and succeded to catch up with the escaping prey, who seemed to be heading for the White oak tree. The Steef ran as fast as he could to manage to get to the tree before them. When the prey had reached the giant oak, it realized that the roots of the tree were to broad to climb and that the army of Slegs was approaching fast.

Just as it felt as the day of doom was here, Stranger jumped out from behind and landed in front of the victim and roared loud while he prided himself with raw anger. The Slegs then attacked him by biting his arms and legs, but Stranger grabbed them and threw a few of the little scumbags in to a treetrunk, while he knocked others out with his enormous and strong Gorilla-arms.

After a long bloody fight, the enemies were defeated and Stranger turned around to the prey. He walked to it and bent down to it's height.

- Are you okay, he carefully asked as he laid his hand on it's shoulder.

- I… I'm fine, a female voice answered while she met his gaze.

- Here let me help you up.

She took a hold of his hand and he helped her up on her legs. Stranger recognize that she wore a cloak over her that covered her face to her feet, except for the glowing darkblue eyes.

- Thank you, she said.

- Your welcome, Stranger said while he reckon that he still held her hand and let go of it.

- How can I ever repay you?

- Nah, it's not necessary jus'… imagine that it hasn't happend.

- Oh, but I can't forget those creatures, they were terrifying and you almost got killed by them! There must be a way of repaying you?

- They're jus' a bunch of Slegs what did you think they would do to you? Anyway… where are you from?

- I rather not mention it, I feel too uncomfortable and chocked to tell.

- Okay, ya got any name?

- You can call me Yoanne. You?

- Yoanne huh? That's a pretty name. My friends call me Stranger. I'm about to head back to Noka´s village do you want to come with me? It's better to be in a village where no nasty critters will find you, don't you think?

- Uhm thank you… I guess you're right, but how do I know I can trust you?

- I saved your life, remember? Eh, do I look dangerous to you or what?

- Maybe a little, I mean I don't know you…yet.

- Your right about that though, but I promise you that you'll be safe there. And I'll also promise that if someone tries to harm you, then I'll personaly deal with him, Stranger said as he looked her deeply in her eyes and reached out his hand once more.

- Okay then. Lead me to the village, but be sure you're telling the truth or else I'll do something you would never like.

-What?

- Something _real_ nasty, Yoanne said as she grabbed his hand and grinned.

- Try me, please…

She squeezed his hand harder and took a steady grip of his beard and pulled him closer to her own face and said with a mysterious voice:

- Make me…_please_!

- Well uhm… shall we go then?

- Sure, why not? Guide me to the village then, Yoanne said as she let go of his beard.

"Yikes, that chick knows _how_ to handle a Steefmale who's almost twice as big as herself, but she _doesn't_ know how to take out an army o' Slegs…", Stranger thought as he guided her back to the village. "I wonder where she comes from… ah well I'll find it out sooner or later".

**Chapter seventeen: The secrets of a Stranger – part one: Truth revieled **

**- **Oh my! What's this, the Grubb asked Stranger, has my Steef got himself a fiancée?

- What the…? Eh Stranger, congrats to ya, Maki added.

Stranger blushed and said:

- No this ain't my… or anybody else's fiancée. This is Yoanne, whom I rescued from a bunch of Slegs downside the hill.

- Slegs?! Oh, well… is she a…, Frayda asked.

- A what?

- A Steef?

- Uhm… I haven't thought 'bout that uhm… are you?

- Of course I am a Steef, Yoanne answered, what did you think I was? A Sleg?

Maki burtsted out into laughter.

- Ya know that girl o' yers do got some humour, whahahahaha!

- First Maki, she isn't my girlfriend and second stop teasing me, Stranger said with and annoyed voice.

- Eh, sorry I jus' couldn't help it.

There was a pause.

- So why do you wear this…baloney clothes, Maki asked.

- Baloney clothes? I beg your pardon "Mr" these are great clothes for sneaking and hiding in forests with high quality, Yoanne snorted.

- For hiding? And sneaking? Are you being nuts or what? Do ya think ya actually could hide in these woods without being noticed?

- Of course, why do think I would put these on for?

- Well you don't have to hide yourself now, can't you take it of, Frayda asked carefully.

- I don't know… not outside I presume?

- Oh, but ya can change inside the hut if you want – it's no problem at all.

- … okay but keep these two out of the way – I don't like guys who are peeping.

- Sure, sure just walk inside and I'll keep an closer eye on the boys, the Grubb said as she closed the door behind her.

Fifteen minutes later she stood there in front of them – to her five and a half feet height and gazed at the little group with darkblue eyes. She had darkblond hair that touched her shoulder-blades and a small braid was seen from the right side of the head and was decorated with red and darkgreen pearls, lightblond fur and wore a leatherbrown dress and a orange shirt that seemed a little bit too large for her thin body.

- Well, how do I look, Yoanne asked with a tender voice.

- You look magnificent dear, Frayda said with a smile on her lips, What do you guys say?

**- **You looked more cool in the other outfit, Maki said and got an angry look from Frayda, but you look great in this too.

**- **Stranger?

Stranger didn't answer. He just stared at her with his jaw open. "Stranger" someone called again but still no response from him untill he felt that somebody shaked his shoulder.

- What? Have I missed somat?

- What do ya say of Yoanne's new outfit, the Grubb asked.

**- **Oh, it's errr… suits you.

**- **Thank you, Yoanne said and blushed.

Later on, when they all had got inside the hut Frayda decided to make some food for them. Well in the kitchen, Stranger went in to her and looked out from a window close to the oven. She saw him and began to talk to him.

- Now, where could I've seen that face expression before?

- What expression, Stranger asked.

**- **The dreaming look you had when ya saw Yoanne, remember?

**- **I haven't been dreaming!

**- **Oh ya sure did! Don't fool me dude I know when someone's in love.

**- **In love…? Oh, c'mon I'm not in love with her, even the wisest Oracle couldn't tell if I was.

**- **Really, then why do you look at her right now?

**- **I'm not staring at her… jus'…

**- **Uhuh? Now tell me my dear Steef – everything – I promise to keep it secret.

Stranger looked at her and then back at Yoanne and sighed deeply.

- I don't know where to begin… for almost my whole life I've been unintressted in female Steefs. When I turned eighteen my dad told me to get myself a bride, but when I tried to get one, no one seemed to be intressted in me – jus' in other males that looked more muscular and handsome. So I laid of searching for a partner and started my life as a lonewolf. I didn't tell my father though, he would jus' get mad at me. Years past and when I returned after my first mission as one of the new protectors in the valley, I had decided to get myself a wife… but I hadn't got the clue of that only a couple of hours after my arrival the village would be all destroyed. I didn't know if there were any other Steef tribes than mine, so…

- That's why you gave it all up as a protector and decided to become a bounty hunter.

- Not exactly. I remember the last words my father said to me " Make your way to the rocky mountains in the south of our country…there you'll be safe…" I did travel south, but for nothing. I didn't know where to look for others, but when I was traveling along the way I heard some Clakkerz talked about a doctor that had the abillities to operate then I decided to go to him and ask him if he would help me. But I understood that I had to dress myself out to something else with two legs whom they would never suspect as a Steef. So I turned out to be a good bountyhunter. When I first met the doc and told him about my little secret then he expected a some kind of price. And I knew exactly what to do. So here I stand… among the all Steefs. I'm quite happy that D.Caste Raider found out that I was one, otherwise I wouldn't have seen, heard or even felt the scent of Steefs again.

- No you aren't. You're extremely grateful that he found out.

- Yeah I'm extremely grateful.

- Hey, is there going to be any food or not, Maki shouted out from the livingroom, we're starving!

- It's on it's way, be patient, Frayda shouted back.

- I don't know how to act in front fo her, I mean I haven't seen anything more beautiful than her in my whole life. Maybe I should or… maybe I shouldn't, Stranger began.

- Shouldn't do what, the Grubb asked.

- Ah, nothing. How do you know if someone likes you?

-You jus' have to get to know her and if you feel that you two have something in common, then why not ask her to become yours?

- That's where the problem lay – how do I know if she… you know would…

- Love you?

- Yeah.

- It'll turn out by time passing by, you have to be patient and wait for the right moment. Now you have to leave me alone for a while so I don't mix the ingredients. You go and sit with the other ones while I finish this.

- Alright. Thanks for the help.

- You're welcome dude.

**Chapter seventeen: The secrets of a Stranger – part two: Love grows where my dear goes **

**- **Mmm! That was a very good meal I'm full, Maki said as he made a small burp.

- Eh, behave yourself! We have ladies here you know, Stranger stern said to him.

- Ops, sorry guys, uhm… and girls, hehe!

- It's alright I'm quite used to that actually, Yoanne explained.

- To that kind of nonsens? Where are you from anyway, Frayda asked.

- I rather not speak about it…

- Why not? Hard times or what, Maki asked.

- Maki let her be alone fer a minute she jus' arrived here after being hunted by some Slegs out in the forest, Stranger said protectively.

- Eh, I'm only asking, no ofence!

- Stop you two, the Grubb demanded, if you guys are about to fight then do it outside while we girls enjoy the rest of the night inside the hut, understood?

- Alright, they both said.

- Good. Now who likes to have some cookies? I baked them while I was waiting for the meal to get done. Hope they'll taste good – I got a little distracted when Stranger here was talking with me while I was working.

- Oh, I'll try one or two Maki said as he grabbed a couple and ate them.

- Well?

- They tasted great! Can I have some more?

- Sure, but let the other taste first, Frayda said as she past the box with the cookies to Stranger.

- Thanks… he began but let Yoanne have some before him, you want some?

- Thanks, but no thanks I got quite full after the great meal.

- Okay, stranger said as he grabbed a few and ate as well.

The hours flew away and they all four talked, laughed and had a fun time together.

… or so it seemed.

Yoanne looked out from the window and sighed. Stranger saw that and wondered what was going on. Just as he should ask she rose up from her seat and said:

- I'm jus going out for some fresh air, it's getting a bit warm in here.

- Alright do so, the Grubb said and continued her chat with Maki.

Yoanne went out and stood at the porch while she looked at the horizon above the wall that surrounded the village. Suddenly she heard some Steefs, whom she thought, were drunk. And she was right. They were four, large Steefmales, each one had a half bottle of wine and were wagiling around on unstable legs. First, she thought that they wouldn't recognize her, but she was dead wrong. The one who seemed to be the oldest of them, saw her and whistled at her while he started to show his great musles and look "to-handsome-to-resist". Yoanne turned her head away from him and tried to ignore him. He noticed it and went up to her and made his little show again. But when he saw that she still didn't cared, he grabbed her around the waist and sqeezed her against his own body.

- Go Bocey, one of the other Steefs shouted.

- Yer my little… flower… now ain't you, the intruder whispered toYoanne with a hoarse voice and a smell of alcohol reached her nostrills and she began to panic.

- Let me go you scumbag, she screamed out.

- 'ey, sweetheart! When Mr. Bocey here has picked out a female, he will never let go o' her till he's done with little work o' his, another one shouted.

Yoanne screamed louder and this time Stranger and the other ones heard it and Stranger rose up from his seat and went out to see what was going on and got really pissed of when he saw that they were mistreating the Steef female.

"His" bride.

Stranger roared and smashed the older Steef male with all of his streingth. He fell down and Stranger stomped on him with his hooves till Bocey began to cough up blood. Yoanne sat on the floor and took shelter behind some dustbins with her hands over her head. The Stranger stopped fighting and watched Bocey with flaring eyes as he exposed his large and sharp teeth. Bocey looked up at him, rose up quickly and ran over to his buddies.

- I'll only say this once so listen carefully; nobody then I mean _none_ are allowed touch her! And if you try to do it anyway then

I'll personaly give that person one hell of a fight that he'll never forget. Now LEAVE, Stranger shouted to the crowd.

They walked away – a bit frightend – after what happend to Bocey, that appeared to be older than Stranger himself.

The hero turned to Yoanne and crouched down beside her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

- Are you okay?

- I…I-I was so scared… I didn't know what to do, Yoanne said shaking.

- Shhhh, it's alright now they're gone. You don't have to worry anymore…

Then Yoanne wrapped her arms around his waist and crying out of relief. Stranger, who got suprised over that, embraced her and stroke his hand comfortingly over her head.

- Everything's going to be fine, jus' stick to me and nobody will try to harm you.

Yoanne looked up at him and smiled. Stranger returned it, by smiling back and helped her up on her feet again.

- I can't believe you. You've just saved me two times at one day and… thank you.

- Nah you don't need to thank m… Stranger began before he got kissed by her.

What they didn't notice what that Frayda and Maki had seen everything through the kitchen window.

- Aha! I knew that he loved her, Maki exclaimed.

- Oh, Mr Smarty when did you discover that, Frayda asked and raised a brow.

- Well… errr forget it!

- Thought so.

**Chapter eighteen: Plans – part one **

Bocey and his friends had returned to his home to tell his father about the accident.

- Father! You can't believe what happened to me, Bocey explained.

- What, Son... he asked and got chocked over his boy's new appearence.

- What is this? Have you've been out for a fight again with your friends? Ya know what I've been telling you about these days, why can't you jus' learn?

- I'm sorry papa... I couldn't jus' help it... My friends made me drink the pesty wine... and if I didn't drink it then they'd think I'd be a wuzz, Bocey lied.

- Oh, is that so? Well tell me... why do you go of with these "friends" of yours when you know they're making you drink alcohol?

- I don't have any other friends... But it wasn't them who were fighting me!

**- **None of them? The who did it?

- I don't know whom he was, but he seemed to be new and... he also seemed to have a beauty flower to bride as well.

- Bocey... don't say that you actually tried to rape his...

- No!

Then one of Bocey's friends, Hogey said to protect his older mate:

- Well actually, Bocey tried to propose to the female but then she jus' began to scream without a reason!

- And then the "newcomer" arrived out from the hut and attacked Bocey, another friend joined in.

- A newcomer you say? Well I'll have a talk with the leader and I'll see if he could solve this "problem"...

- Thank you father I... Bocey started.

- But you stay out of it - I don't want any more drinking or fighting to cause any more trouble in to this family again, do you understand?

- Father!

The father looked at his son with deep wrath in his eyes and went out.

- Propose?! What was that all about, Bocey bursted out in anger.

- Well couldn't you come up with a better reason, Hogey answered a bit frightend.

- This "newcomer" will pay... and think I know exactly how to make him do it...

- How, the other friend asked.

Bocey looked in their eyes with a burning lust of fight and said:

- I'll tell you tomorrow what we're about to do.

* * *

A/N

So what do ya think of these chapters? Sorry 'bout that cliffhanger though, I have much things to do right now.

See Ya!


End file.
